La Diosa de los Astros
by Yuen Li
Summary: AU En un mundo donde los hombre y los elfos conviven en armonia unas extrañas criaturas romperan la paz de este mundo poniendo en peligro las relaciones entra todas la razas magicas que la Diosa creo.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Los personajes de Css no me pertenecen estos perteneces a Clamp.  
  
¡Hola ¡ Yuen ha vuelto ...  
  
Y desgraciadamente con un nuevo fic que se le ocurrió tras una muy "interesante" clase de Lengua .( Podéis imaginar lo atenta que estaba ese día yo en clase ...)  
  
A lo que iba este es mi fic más reciente y espero que de verdad os guste . Es un AU , Universo Alterno centrado en un mundo dominado por la magia y criaturas extrañas. ¡Espero os guste!  
  
CAPITULO UNO : La sacerdotisa.  
  
La sacerdotisa suspiro al salir de la sala apoyándose pesadamente en una pared, todavía no era muy capaz de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, realmente no podía ...  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien , señora? - preguntó un hombre acercándose a ella, por sus ropas rojas y doradas junto a la espada en su cinturón era claro que se trataba de un soldado .  
  
- Si, estoy bien - suspiro la mujer recuperando un poco su compostura - ¿Podría guiarme hasta la salida ? No conozco el castillo lo suficientemente bien ...  
  
- Por su puesto señora - contesto el soldado haciendo una reverencia hacía la sacerdotisa - Pero acaso el consejo ya ha sido anulado ...  
  
- No, no ha terminado - gruñó la mujer algo impaciente - Acaba de empezar ...  
  
- ¿Entonces ...? - siguió el soldado todavía en su pose de reverencia mirando al suelo .  
  
- Si tu pregunta es por que deseo salir, te contestare que necesito tomar el aire - su tono fue muy brusco, tanto que hizo temblar ligeramente al soldado .  
  
- Co ... comprendo , mi dama - se excuso el soldado temeroso, ella era una sacerdotisa y como tal le debía respeto - Espero me perdone , no quise ofenderla .  
  
- No ocurre nada - volvió a suspirar la mujer llevándose la mano a su cabeza - Pero por favor, no pregunte, tan solo guíeme hasta los jardines .  
  
El soldado asintió mientras dando media vuelta comenzaba a caminar unos pasos detrás de la mujer, estaría mal visto que los viesen caminar juntos o que el caminase delante de ella dando le la espalda .  
  
Desde su posición el joven soldado miro interrogativamente a la mujer delante de él, vestía de blanco de pies a cabeza , su traje era una especie de túnica que se anudaba en su cintura con un bello cinturón dorado. Solía ser el cinturón lo que marcaba el rango de las sacerdotisas, el dorado indicaba el más alto cargo. Su pelo era largo de un negro apagado, casi gris , lo recogía en una fina y larga trenza sujeta por un listón también dorado, su piel era tan blanca que precia nunca haber conocido los rayos del Sol, lo que seria comprensible ya que era una sacerdotisa de la Luna como bien demostraba su broche plateado en su pecho en forma de Luna . Había dos hermandades por decirlo de alguna manera , la del Sol y la de la Luna .  
  
La hermandad del Sol estaba regida por sacerdotes, no se admitía a mujer entre ellos de igual forma que no se aceptaba a hombres en la de la Luna . Estos sacerdotes vestían túnicas también blancas , como las de druidas, ya que eso era lo que eran, druidas sagrados que utilizaban el poder del Sol. De igual manera que las sacerdotisas su rango era claramente visible por el cinturón que llevaban: si era azul claro decía que esa persona era un novicio que aún estaba en sus estudios de sacerdote o sacerdotisa, cuando sus estudios acababan y se iniciaban la etapa de los votos el cinturón cambiaba a un azul oscuro , transcurrida esta fase se iniciaba un periodo de prueba en el que el cinturón pasaba a ser rojo, después del periodo de prueba la persona era considerada un sacerdote y su cinturón pasaba a ser plateado . Solo los sacerdotes que demostraban un gran poder mágico en ellos durante su etapa de prueba conseguían el cinturón dorado, los que los convertía en sacerdotes de gran rango en su templo, pero para ser un sumo sacerdote y obtener en cinturón dorado se debía pasar muchas pruebas que muchos tardaban años en realizar y si conseguían obtener ese rango la edad ya había hecho presa de ellos , por eso el soldado se sorprendió al distinguir el cinturón dorado en la cintura de esa joven sacerdotisa, estaba claro que debía ser muy poderosa lo que también vendría a suponer peligrosa .  
  
La joven sacerdotisa se volvió hacia el soldado y sonriendo extendió su mano para mostrarle los dos pasillos que tenían ante ellos .  
  
- Creo que aquí me pierdo - sonrió ella - ¿Por dónde hemos de ir, caballero ?  
  
- Hacia su derecha, mi señora - indico el hombre agachando la cabeza para no mirar a la joven los ojos .  
  
- De acuerdo, pero por favor caminad a mi lado , es bastante incomodo tener vuestra mirada clavada en mi espalda - sonrió la mujer, el soldado acabo sonrojándose ante el comentario y todavía con la cabeza gacha, olvidando que posiblemente acabaría en los calabozos una noche por andar a la altura de la sacerdotisa comenzó a caminar a su lado , la joven de violeta mirada era realmente hermosa .  
  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar sin decir ya una palabra más, hasta que en una de las paredes de piedra de aquel gran castillo la sacerdotisa diviso un hermoso cuadro que mostraba un inmenso paisaje nocturno. Era un gran lago en cuyo centro flotaba una mujer totalmente desnuda sobre las aguas, sus manos encogidas en el pecho mostraban que entre ellas guardaba algo que brillaba con fuerza iluminando el paisaje y el cuerpo de la mujer, ocultando el rostro de esta entre las sombras .  
  
- ¡Que hermoso ! - murmuró la sacerdotisa olvidándose por completo del soldado y comenzando a caminar hacia el hermoso cuadro que ocupaba toda la pared. El soldado no se movió de su sitio lejos de la sacerdotisa- Había visto muchos cuadros sobre la diosa de los Astros, pero este es el mejor que he visto nunca .  
  
- Si ... - murmuró levemente el soldado mientras contemplaba sonriente a la sacerdotisa .  
  
- ¿Quién lo pintaría? ¿ Lo sabéis vos caballero ? - preguntó volviéndose hacia el soldado .  
  
- Me temo que no señora, creo que fue pintado en el gremio de los pintores y que el maestro del gremio se lo regalo a la reina por su cumpleaños .  
  
- Hermoso regalo en mi opinión, me encantaría conocer al autor ... es realmente increíble - sonrió la sacerdotisa aun contemplando el cuadro. Justo mientras decía esto aparto unos mechones de su hermoso cabello detrás de sus orejas dejando estas claramente a la vista del soldado, eran puntiagudas .  
  
El soldado sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de esto, ahora entendía perfectamente porque la joven poseía un rango tan alto de sacerdotisa, era un elfo ...  
  
*********/////  
  


* * *

  
- ¡¡¡Kinomoto!!! - gritó furiosa la voz de un hombre entre los muros de ese taller lleno de trabajadores, cada uno con una paleta, un pincel y un lienzo delante de ellos, eran lo que la gente llamaba el gremio de los pintores .  
  
- ¿Si señor ? - contesto una dulce voz desde el otro lado del taller oculta por un gran cuadro en una esquina muy bien iluminada y llena de pinturas .  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado con ese cuadro que debería de estar listo, YA? - gritaba el hombre mientras medio corría hacia la voz de esa joven muchacha - Bastante hice dan dote te trabajo a ti ... ¡una mujer ! ¡Para que encima tardes años en pintar un simple retrato !  
  
- Pero señor - volvió a replicar la voz de la joven detrás del lienzo - ¿Cómo quiere que haya terminado el retrato si solo pude ver a esa mujer una sola vez ?  
  
- Estuviste toda una tarde con ella – rugió el hombre ya delante del lienzo - ¡ Deberías de haber fijando sus rasgos en la tela !  
  
- Y lo hice- replico la joven - Ya solo me queda dar unos toques al vestido y una capa de barniz .  
  
- Pues espero que lo tengas listo antes de esta tarde - volvió a rugir el hombre .  
  
- ¿¡ QUÉ !? - grito la joven asomando la cabeza por detrás del lienzo, era realmente hermosa, su pelo castaño claro quedaba recogido en un moño alto a la moda de la época, su pálida piel hacía destacar sus hermosos ojos verdes que combinaban a la perfección con el sencillo vestido verde que lucia bajo un corpiño negro que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y que sin embargo poseía unas mangas apretadas del mismo verde que la falda, que llegaban hasta sus codos . Sobre el vestido llevaba un delantal blanco manchado por diferente colores.  
  
- Pues eso - volvió a gruñir el hombre- Que te des prisa en tu trabajo .  
  
- Pero no puedo acabar el cuadro para esta tarde - suspiro la hermosa joven - No estará listo. La pintura tiene que secarse.  
  
- Pues arréglatelas - volvió a gritar el hombre - Si el cuadro no esta listo para esta tarde no nos lo pagaran, y como consecuencia tu te iras a mendigar a la calle ... ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!  
  
- Si , pero sigue siendo imposible que este cuadro este listo , no podríais intentar aplazar el plazo ... - rogó la chica .  
  
- NO, y lo sabes - siguió gritando el hombre - Así que por tu bien acaba lo pronto o te iras a la calle y no creo que nadie quiera dar trabajo a un ser que ni siquiera es una mujer - gritó furioso el hombre .  
  
La joven muchacha volvió a ocultar la cabeza detrás del lienzo sintiendo lagrimas en los ojos, odiaba que la tratasen de esa manera, como si no fuese humana ...  
  
- Si - murmuró levemente - Lo intentare tener listo ...  
  
- Eso espero, porque toda tu vida depende de ello, ¡ maldita mestiza ! - y gritando eso el cruel hombre dio media vuelta dispuesto a atravesar el taller con las miradas recelosas y llenas de odio del resto de los pintores. Todos odiaban a aquel hombre , pero le tenían el suficiente respeto como para saber que era él el único que les pagaba un suelo, aquel que les había enseñado a coger un pincel y a convertir el lienzo en un bello dibujo . Por eso mismo soportaban esa clase de gritos .  
  
La joven de ojos verdes se encogió incomoda en su taburete detrás del cuadro intentando dar unas ultimas pinceladas al retrato, pero su pulso temblaba violentamente, así que desesperada tuvo que dejarlo por unos instantes .  
  
Ella también odiaba a ese hombre, pero él le había dado un trabajo y se sentía agradecida por ello. Ya que sabia que debido a su condición nadie se molestaría siquiera en mirarla a la cara, ella no era nada . Solo el resultado del cruce de dos razas tan diferentes como lo son los elfos y los humanos. Fácilmente hubiese pasado por una humana a simple vista pero la estrella de cinco puntas que marcaba su frente, indicaba claramente su procedencia .  
  
Los mestizos, como se denominaban a los hijos de un elfo y un humano, eran considerados una raza inferior a las otras dos, la criatura que al nacer era marcada con una estrella destinaba su vida a la más absoluta miseria, a esta nueva raza se les llamaba, los hijos de las Estrellas. Pero aquellos eran tan pocos que fácilmente podrían contarse con una mano.  
  
Los elfos pocas veces acostumbraban a tener contacto con los humanos y estos solían tener tanto miedo a los elfos que rara vez se acercaban a ellos. Los Hijos de las Estrellas, tan solo eran una leyenda, que los hombres se habían transmitido desde los comienzos de la civilización. Esta leyenda llego a un punto donde se consideraba a los mestizos seres indignos de la vida, los consideraban simples y despreciables animales por el simple hecho de creer en absurdas leyendas y el echo de que estos fuesen tan escasos no arreglo las cosas, sino al contrario las empeoro. Por todo esto la vida de la joven pintora era un martirio constante. Todo el mundo la despreciaba y muy pocos se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra, eran más los que la temían que los que la despreciaban .  
  
- Sakura, ¿estas bien? - preguntó una voz de tras de ella , al volverse se encontró a un joven elfo pelirrojo de ojos azules, que le sonreía preocupado .  
  
- Si, no te preocupes por mi Ados , ya estoy acostumbrada - suspiro la chica agarrando fuertemente su pincel para disimular el temblor de sus manos .  
  
Los elfos ... los elfos no eran como los humanos, temerosos de todo lo que desconocen. Si no al contrario acogían lo nuevo con una sonrisa, para ellos los Hijos de las Estrellas no eran más que otro ser vivo y como tal merecían respeto y tranquilidad. Por eso solo fue Ados, el único elfo del taller, quien se acerco a ella preocupado.  
  
- Tendrás que secar la pintura rápidamente para poder dar una capa de barniz - sonrió el chico intentando le dar una esperanza, que la chica recogió con los brazos abiertos .  
  
- Lo sé - sonrió Sakura devolviendo le una sonrisa tranquilizadora .  
  
Y sonriendo cómplicemente el pintor elfo regreso a su puesto . Ados era unos de los pocos elfos que habían terminado viviendo como un humano, los demás solían habitar en los bosques y se mantenían alejados de presencias como las de los hombres .  
  
Sakura volvió a sonreír y olvidando rápidamente las palabras de su maestro comenzó a dar las ultimas pinceladas. Cuando ya considero que el cuadro estaba listo guardo sus pinceles en un jarro lleno de viscosa agua llena de pintura y giro la cabeza esperando que nadie la estuviese viendo y a así era, cada uno de los hombres allí presentes estaban demasiado metidos en su cuadro para volver a ver a la mestiza .  
  
La joven sonrió mientras colocaba su mano delante del cuadro, como mitad elfo que era la magia también estaba prense en su ser. La mano de la muchacha brillo fuertemente como con luz propia como una estrella en un cielo nocturno, y tal fue la calor que su mano brindo, que esta se adquirió al cuadro secando las suaves pinceladas que la joven acabada de proporcionarle. Cuando sintió que el cuadro ya estaba seco aparto su mano que volvió a la normalidad y giro la cabeza para cercionarse que nadie le hubiese visto, pero al hacerlo encontró a una hermosa elfo de cabellos oscuros y mirada lila que la veía sonriendo divertida , Sakura no pudo otra cosa que estremecerse de horror al verse descubierta .  
  
La elfo comenzó a caminar hacía ella y la joven mestiza sintió marearse del pánico .  
  
- ¿Vos sois Kinomoto ? - preguntó la elfo cuando llego a su altura .  
  
- Si ... soy yo- susurró la joven temerosa .  
  
- Vi un cuadro de la Diosa de los Astros en el castillo- explico la sacerdotisa con su melodiosa voz- Y el soldado que me acompañaba dijo que había sido un regalo del gremio de pintores a la reina y quise conocer al autor. Así que el soldado Yamazaki, creo recordar, se ofreció a guiarme hasta aquí. Hable con el Maestro pintor y el me dijo que vos sois el autor de ese cuadro, así que heme aquí ...  
  
- Cierto, mi señora. Yo pinte el cuadro al que os referís, pero ... ¿en que os puedo ayudar ? - preguntó la joven de pie con la cabeza inclinada ante la elfo, había podido ver su atuendo de sacerdotisa debajo de su capa negra y de repente se sintió más inferior de lo que nunca se había sentido siendo criada por humanos que siempre la hicieron quedar como un ser monstruoso.  
  
- Al ver el cuadro deseé conoceros - sonrió la elfo - No pregunteís por qué, ya que ni yo misma lo se. Solamente se que estoy aquí, pero no me agachéis la cabeza, nunca he soportado las formalidades- ante esto Sakura levanto la cabeza hacia esa joven que aparentaba su misma edad - Decidme, ¿cuál es vuestro nombre, joven pintora?  
  
- Los hombres me llaman Sakura, pero para los elfos soy Lliane- explico la joven levantando la cabeza lentamente .  
  
- Flor de cerezo o Estrella - sonrió la elfo divertida - Hermoso dilema el mío, ¿como llamar a tan bella pintora?, como elfo debería llamaros Lliane pero deciros Estrella en elfico seria recordarte constantemente la estrella de vuestra frente, así que dejadme llama os Sakura ...  
  
- Llamadme como gustéis - contesto Sakura servicialmente .  
  
- Entonces que sea Sakura - río la elfo - A mi podéis llamarme Tomoyo, es el nombre que los hombres me dieron y ya casi ni recuerdo mi nombre elfico . Pero por favor puedes tutearme, me gustaría que fuésemos amigas ...  
  
- Que así sea entonces, Tomoyo - sonrió Sakura, el sentimiento de inferioridad había desaparecido por completo y ahora sentía a la sacerdotisa como otra persona más, que ni huía de ella, ni la trataba como un animal .  
  
- ¿Qué te parece salir a caminar un rato por la ciudad ? Me gustaría proponerte algo - propuso la elfo .  
  
- Pero he de acabar el cuadro ... - objeto Sakura señalando lo detrás de ella . Tomoyo entonces pareció fijarse en el por primera vez en este ya que sonrió ampliamente admirando lo y cogió a la joven mestiza por una mano .  
  
- ¡Oh, Sakura es precioso ! - la alabo la elfo - ¡ Me encanta ! Eres única con el pincel .  
  
- Gra ... gracias - tartamudeo la joven debido a la impresión recibida al sentir como Tomoyo la abrazaba mientras veía el cuadro .  
  
Cuando por fin dejo de admirarlo se volvió hacia Sakura que también miraba el cuadro con una mirada critica.  
  
- Te vi secarlo - sonrió la elfo, ante esto Sakura se sonrojo levemente - Por lo tanto tan solo te queda darle una capa de barniz, ¿verdad?  
  
- Si , estaba apunto de hacerlo - sonrió señalando un frasco y una brocha .  
  
- Pues entonces yo me encargo - sonrió la mujer elfo acercándose al cuadro mientras guiñaba un ojo a la pintora .  
  
- ¿Qué ...? - se extraño Sakura .  
  
- Ahora veras - sonrió la sacerdotisa mientras cogía la brocha y la mantenía en alto, pronto la soltó y murmurando unas palabras evito que cayese contra el suelo y la brocha sola comenzó a barnizar el cuadro, como si una mano invisible estuviese blandiendo la brocha .  
  
- ¿ Co .. cómo has hecho eso ? - balbuceo sorprendida la joven pintora .  
  
- ¿Tu que usas la magia no sabes hacer un truco tan simple? - se extraño la elfo .  
  
- Me temo que no - suspiro Sakura - Puedo mover objetos con la mente pero no puedo hacer que sigan moviéndose si yo no les estoy controlando ...  
  
Pero Tomoyo en vez de decir algo se la quedo mirando con gesto sorprendido mientras un montón de ideas confusas comenzaban a pasar por su cabeza, primero sorpresa, intriga, incredubilidad, sospecha y por ultimo alegría. Sakura contemplo todo esto extrañada , ¿qué le pasaría a esa extraña sacerdotisa por la cabeza ?  
  
- Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar - confeso Tomoyo mientras daba media vuelta, bajo la mirada extrañada de Sakura - Ven conmigo Sakura, el cuadro se acabara solo y a tiempo para esta tarde ...  
  
Y sin saber muy bien por qué, de la misma manera que el soldado tan solo horas antes, Sakura se quito su delantal manchado y se coloco una capa negra sobre los hombros situada al lado de su cuadro, para luego ir corriendo detrás de Tomoyo la cual ya casi había salido del taller. Misteriosamente el maestro pintor ni siquiera se molesto en retenerla, ya que veía estupefacto una brocha barnizando sola. Y al ver su cara Sakura no pudo evitar contener una carcajada .  
  
Ya en la calle Tomoyo se encontraba al lado de un soldado moreno de ojos aparentemente cerrados, Sakura dedujo que debía de tratarse de Yamazaki .  
  
- Os presentare - sonrió la elfo - Sakura este es Takasi Yamazaki, solado de la guardia del rey. Y Yamazaki te presento a la autora del cuadro de la reina, Sakura Kinomoto .  
  
- Encantada- murmuro Sakura haciendo una pequeña inclinación, algo molesta ya que sentía la mirada del soldado sobre su marca en su frente .  
  
- ¡So ... sois una Hija de las Estrellas ! - exclamo el soldado por fin, pero su tono no se mostraba asustado ni siquiera repulsivo, sino todo lo contrario parecía divertido y encantado. Ante su tono Sakura lo miro extrañada .  
  
- Si, lo soy - suspiro resignada - ¿Encuentra algún problema con ello, caballero?  
  
- No, mi dama - sonrió este haciendo una marcada reverencia- Sino todo lo contrario, es un honor para mi conocer a una hija de ambas razas . Creía que tan solo erais una leyenda .  
  
- Sois es el primer hombre que considera un honor conocer a la hija de la Nada – sonrió Sakura divertida .  
  
- También soy el primer hombre que tutea a una sacerdotisa - sonrió señalando a Tomoyo a su lado - Es más, estoy comprometido a una hechicera ...  
  
Ambas mujeres lo vieron extrañadas .  
  
- No me miréis así mis señoras , es la pura verdad. La mujer de la que os hablo tiene fama de malvada, pero realmente es un trozo de pan. Solo que cuando se enfada puede llegar a dar mucho miedo un día incluso me convirtió a mi en un sapo lleno de berrugas , ya que me negué a irle a comprar colas de rata al mercado ... - Sakura lo escuchaba atentamente sorprendida ante su historia, mientras Tomoyo al lado de ambos sonreía divertida ante la mentira del joven soldado, lo acababa de conocer y parecía que ya conocía sus hábitos por mentir .  
  
- ¿De verdad os hizo eso ? - preguntó Sakura tan metida en la historia que parecía incapaz de darse cuenta de que era mentira .  
  
Cuando de repente ... ¡¡¡¡¡ PLAZ   
  


* * *

  
Algo duro dio contra la cabeza del soldado lanzando lo contra el suelo.  
  
- ¡Takasi Yamazaki ! - gritó la voz de una muchacha llegando a la altura del trío - ¡Deja de una vez en tu vida de decir mentiras ! - era una joven castaña de unos dieciséis años con el pelo recogido en dos largas trenzas , que recogía la manzana con la que momentos antes había hecho puntería en la cabeza del soldado de su misma edad .  
  
- ¿Era mentira ? - preguntó Sakura inocentemente volviéndose a ver a Tomoyo que reía suavemente ante la escena .  
  
- ¡ Ves lo que has hecho ! - seguía gritando la joven de trenzas mientras ahora comenzaba a estrangular al soldado sin preocuparse siquiera de que este tomase un tono azul - ¡ Has hecho que la pobre chica te creyese ! ¡¿Y cómo has sido capaz de hacerme pasar por una hechicera ? !  
  
- Intuyo que sois su prometida entonces - sonrió Tomoyo, la joven se volvió a verla todavía con el ceño fruncido pero al distinguir sus túnicas de sacerdotisa debajo de la capa , soltó rápidamente a su novio del cuello e hizo una marcada reverencia. Estar delante de una sacerdotisa era igual que estar delante de un dios ya que estos expresaban sus deseos a través de sus sacerdotes o eso es lo que creía el pueblo .  
  
- Espero perdonéis mi comportamiento - suplico la joven con voz apagada .  
  
- No te preocupes por mi - sonrió la sacerdotisa servicialmente - Olvidad lo que soy y recordad que mi nombre es Tomoyo .  
  
- Eso mi señora me obliga a trataros como a una igual ... - se extraño la joven de trenzas levantando, confundida la cabeza.  
  
- De eso se trata - río la elfo .  
  


* * *

  
Mientras en el palacio la asamblea de la que Tomoyo había huido momentos antes seguía, tomando un rumbo que cambiaría por completo el curso de la vida de lo protagonistas de esta historia aún cuando el momento en que Tomoyo y Sakura se conocieron también marco un principio y un final y la verdad se hubiese terminado conociendo con el tiempo. Las decisiones que se dieron ese día en la asamblea lo precipitaron todo de tal manera que ni los dioses pudieron remediarlo .  
  
- ¡Me niego a tal atrocidad ! - gritó una anciana sacerdotisa levantándose bruscamente de su asiento junto a la gran mesa - No podemos ponernos a su nivel ...  
  
- Orwin, sacerdotisa de Rendester - rugió una potente voz - Cállese y espere por una vez su turno .  
  
- Pero, majestad ... - se indigno la anciana mientras se volvía a ver al hombre que encabezaba aquella reunión, este vestía una cota de mallas azul oscura con una capa roja, y su pelo ya grisáceo quedaba trenzado entre hilos dorados, la corona dorada que mostraba en su cabeza dejaba bien claro que él era el rey, la máxima autoridad del reino.  
  
- ¡ He dicho que se calle !- volvió a rugir el rey, la sacerdotisa avergonzada y furiosa obedeció girando la cabeza a otro lado - Prosiga Gendel - pidió el rey suavizando su tono , bien era conocido por aquellos lugares que el rey de los hombres tenia muy mal genio y no creía en los dioses si no que los consideraba estúpidas artimañas, pero artimañas que le permitían controlar a su pueblo a través de los sacerdotes . Por eso y solo por eso, aún no había saqueado los templos y abolido esas estúpidas creencias a su parecer. Si aguantaba una asamblea como esa era simplemente por que le convenía conservar las apariencias.  
  
- Como decía antes de que Orwin interrumpiese – prosiguió un sacerdote ya de edad avanzada - esos bárbaros arrasan con todo lo que encuentran a su paso ...  
  
- No son bárbaros, son monstruos - rugió de nuevo Orwin .  
  
- Señora, sino os calláis de una buena vez seréis expulsada de la sala- volvió a rugir el rey .  
  
- ¿Vais a sacarme solo por decir que esos seres no son humanos ? - preguntó la mujer en tono irónico .  
  
- Al parecer sois tan impertinente como la muchacha que a abandonado hace poco la sala - gruño entonces Gendel.  
  
- Si Tomoyo se ha ido, a sido porque el rey la sacado de aquí "amablemente" - volvió a gruñir la mujer en tono enfadado e irónico.  
  
- La sacerdotisa de Varnon, no estaba siendo muy amable - rió otro sacerdote sentado al lado de Gendel .  
  
- Más amable que vos creo yo - gruñó otra sacerdotisa enfrente del ultimo que hablo .  
  
- ¡SILENCIO ! - gritó de nuevo el rey fuera de si, estaba ya arto de esa reunión y no veía la hora para levantarse de ese sillón y abandonar esa oscura sala, para poder reunirse por fin con una de sus jóvenes amantes . El placer de la carne era una de las pocas cosas que el rey consideraba reales .  
  
Después de su grito todos los sacerdotes sentados a su alrededor se callaron y se volvieron a sentar algo furiosos, ninguno de ellos aguantaba a ese rey que los creía a todos unos charlatanes .  
  
- ¿Puedo proseguir, señor ?- pregunto Gendel de nuevo, el rey asintió con cara aburrida, lo único interesante de la reunión es que al parecer alguien intentaba conquistar su reino. Ya se habían creado varias escaramuzas en las fronteras que habían hecho desaparecer a pueblos enteros, los supervivientes aseguraban que sus atacantes no eran humanos. Por eso mismo después de una reunión con el rey y sus consejeros, se llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era pedir consejo a los dioses , cosa de la que el rey estuvo riéndose toda una noche, pero al final accedió a regañadientes, no tenía nada que perder así que reunió en asamblea a las figuras más importantes de los templos de su reino y por eso a su alrededor se congregaban unos veinte sacerdotes ya de edad avanzada, aunque destacaban algunos demasiado jóvenes para estar allí, como era el caso de Tomoyo a la que habían sacado momentos antes .  
  
- Prosigue - gruño el rey .  
  
- Veréis mi señor- siguió el anciano - Lo único que podemos hacer para frenar el avance de esos seres monstruosos es acabar con todos ellos de una vez .  
  
- ¿Y como pretendes hacer eso Gendel ? - preguntó de repente un sacerdote sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, la oscuridad de la sala lo ocultaba de la mirada de los demás, pero todos reconocieron fácilmente su voz .  
  
- Sabemos que ahora se encuentran en la región de Falen, un conjuro exterminador acabaría con todos los seres inhumanos que se encuentren allí - propuso secamente el hombre .  
  
A sus palabras provocaron reacciones de todo tipo en la sala muchos gritaron indignados otros parecieron de acuerdo, fueron tales las diversas opiniones y los gritos que esta vez ni el rey pudo imponer el silencio en la sala .  
  
- ¡ Runa de silencio ! - gritó una voz por encima de todas, y ante sus palabras las voces de todos los sacerdotes incluida la del rey se extinguieron perdiéndose en una mudez temporal .  
  
Aquel que había realizado tal conjuro era el sacerdote de las sombras, su pueblo y su templo habían sido arrasados por esas criaturas y el más que ninguno de esa sala sabia lo que estaba pasando allí y que clase de seres eran esos que destruían todo a su paso, que incluso fueron capaces de escapar de su furia al ver todo destruido después de llegar de recolectar hierbas. Si no todo lo contrario , esos monstruos casi no le dejan salir con vida de allí aún cuando deberían de estar cansados por el enfrentamiento contra sus sacerdotes.  
  
- Yo, más que ninguno de ustedes sé que clase de criaturas son esas, por que me he enfrentado a ellas - sonó la voz del sacerdote furioso, todos se volvieron a verlo enfurecidos por en conjuro que había realizado pero al oír sus palabras el enojo de casi todo desapareció para dejarle hablar tranquilamente - Y no, señor Gendel, su conjuro no servirá de nada ya que acabara con todas los seres que no sean hombres ... ¿lo entiende ? ¿ Entiende lo que a propuesto ante la asamblea y sus repercusiones ?- diciendo eso o más bien gritando lo alzo su pálida mano y con un gesto borro su conjuro devolviendo la voz a todos los sacerdotes, pero estos permanecieron callados esperando oír la contestación del sacerdote .  
  
- Claro que lo sé - rugió este - Acabaría con todos los que no merecen vivir ... - parecía que el revuelo iba a volver a alzarse en la reunión por el significado que esas palabras, pero antes de que nadie alzase la voz, un resplandor cegó a todas las personas de esa habitación y cuando ceso todos pudieron ver y oír como Gendel se estrellaba fuertemente contra la pared del fondo alguien le había atacado y no era muy difícil el adivinar quien había sido, ya que la ancina Owin alzaba su mano hacía el en un gesto furioso, nadie se atrevió a decir nada .  
  
- Elfos, hadas, enanos, gnomos, duendes incluso plantas y animales morían con ese conjuro junto a los monstruos - dijo la voz de la sacerdotisa en aparente calma - Sólo los hombres vivirían .  
  
- Sólo los hombres merecen vivir ... - murmuró la voz de Gendel tirado en el suelo, mientras se levantaba miserablemente, nadie corrió ayudarlo, ya por que lo consideraron despreciable o porque temieron que Orwin sacerdotisa en el templo de Rendester les atacase como a él, una suma sacerdotisa furiosa era de temer ....  
  
- ¡ ORDÉN ! - gritó entonces el rey furioso deteniendo toda acción en la sala , parecía realmente enfadado- No se realizara tan conjuro señor Gendel, así que os ruego a vos y a la dama Orwin que abandonéis inmediatamente la sala de la asamblea y que si queréis mataros lo hagáis lejos de mi presencia . Por hoy la reunión queda anulada, ya que no llegaremos a ningún lado y en cuanto a ti Eriol sacerdote de Vernon - se volvió furioso hacia el sacerdote de las sombras - No te vuelvas a usar a ninguno de tus trucos de ilusionista en mi - rugió .  
  
- Perdonad majestad - se excuso el joven sacerdote levantándose de su asiento y mostrando a un joven elfo con su traje de druida ceñido por un cinturón dorado, era moreno con reflejos azules, un color de pelo que solo podría mostrar un elfo sus ojos eran también azules y no parecía tener más de veinte años aún cuando posiblemente la cifra era mucho mayor.  
  
- Ahora quiero que todos salgáis fuera - volvió a gritar el rey.  
  
La primera en irse fue Orwin que todavía furiosa abandono la sala con un portazo después de eso todos los demás le siguieron e incluso Gendel que tuvo que ser ayudado por dos soldados. En la sala al fin solo quedo el rey abrazado por la oscuridad, estaba muy furioso, demasiado furioso, pero a la vez pensativo aunque había desecho el plan de Gendel desde un principio no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con él en algunos puntos y aspectos de su personalidad. Él y el sacerdote debían de tener la misma edad pero aún así eran muy diferentes el uno no tenía reparo en dar su opinión acerca de los elfos y esas extrañas criaturas que envolvían al mundo mientras el otro debía callar para mantenerse en su puesto como rey, para no perder el apoyo de su pueblo dividido por todas las razas de esa tierra aún cuando cada raza tenía su propio rey y todas vivían en armonía . Sin embargo la mente del rey de los hombre comenzaba a maquinar algunas ideas y a recordar las palabras de aquel imprudente sacerdote - ... Solo los hombres merecen vivir ... - medito en un leve murmullo .  
  
- Tal vez - le contesto una voz por detrás que hizo sobresaltar al rey que alarmado se volvió hacía la persona detrás suyo . Al hacerlo pudo distinguir entre las sombras la frágil figura de una mujer rubia de ojos dorados vestida con un provocativo vestido rojo tal vez demasiado escotado para la época .  
  
- Me asustaste, querida - murmuró el anciano rey hacia la mujer que con toda calma ando hasta sentarse en una de las sillas cercanas al rey .  
  
- No era esa mi intención- sonrió la joven no debía tener más de veinticinco años - Simplemente me choco lo que dijisteis.  
  
- Habéis oído toda la discusión imagino - sonrió el rey hacia la cortesana .  
  
- Imagináis bien - sonrió ella mientras descaradamente se levantaba de su silla y se sentaba en la mesa delante del rey.  
  
- ¿Y qué pensáis de todo ello, querida ? - preguntó el anciano, mirando a la mujer de una manera extraña.  
  
- Que, ¿Gendel se llamaba ? - el rey asintió y la mujer sonrió - Pues que ese tipo tiene ciertamente razón .  
  
- Opino lo mismo- sonrió el rey mientras comenzaba a meter la mano por debajo de la falda de la joven delante suyo y acariciaba sus tersos muslos - Es una pena que no podamos hacer nada así .  
  
- ¿Quién dice que no? - rió la mujer sin ni siquiera inmutarse por lo que el rey hacía .  
  
A sus palabras el rey sonrió mientras se levantaba para seguir con su exploración por las piernas de la muchacha mientras acercaba su rostro al de la mujer enfrente suyo . Ante las caricias y la proximidad la chica no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ligero gemido, que hizo sonreír abiertamente al anciano rey .  
  
- Por algo querida Margaret eres mi concubina preferida - murmuró el rey besando salvajemente los labios de la mujer - Me encanta tu manera de pensar .  
  
Diciendo eso la tumbo sobre la mesa.  
  


* * *

  
En otra de las habitaciones del palacio una joven mujer castaña miraba pensativamente por el balcón de su dormitorio mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre de embarazada . Dentro de poco por fin el rey tendría un heredero .  
  
- Mi reina - la llamo una suave voz por detrás y al volverse la joven y hermosa mujer se encontró de cara con un joven elfo de cabello azulado .  
  
- Eriol - sonrió la mujer mientras se levantaba pesadamente del sillón donde se encontraba - ¿Qué te trae por aquí querido amigo ?  
  
- Me alegra volver a verte Kaho - sonrió el sacerdote haciendo una marcada reverencia delante de la joven reina a la que quería como una hermana a pesar de las diferencias entre ambos .  
  
De una manera u otra la actual reina se había criado en el templo que Eriol dirigía hacía años hasta que el rey pidió su mano en matrimonio y nadie pudo hacer nada por evitar el enlace. Por eso a sus ventidos años era la reina y por fin después de cinco años de matrimonio esperaba su primer hijo con el tirano que tenia por esposo.  
  
- Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, la soledad de esta habitación ya estaba acabando con migo - rió la mujer divertida .  
  
- ¿Sabes por qué estoy en palacio ?- preguntó el sacerdote yendo directamente al grano.  
  
La expresión feliz de la reina desapareció para dejar paso a una mueca de frustración y tristeza.  
  
- Desearía que fuese para decirme que tu y Tomoyo por fin os declarasteis - ante esto el elfo sonrió divertido - Pero me temo que cuando eso suceda mi hijo ya tendrá nietos. Pero si, se por que se ha convocado la reunión. Lo único que consigue alegrarme de esta situación es que tu estés bien y que mis padres hayan muerto hace tiempo - las palabras de la reina antes divertidas ahora mostraban una profunda tristeza .  
  
- Si estoy aquí querida amiga es para saber si vos sabéis algo sobre lo que piensa hacer el rey sobre esta situación - confeso el elfo .  
  
- El rey no cuenta nada a la reina- sonrió esta irónicamente - Yo no pinto nada en medio de todo esto, pero si algo se es que si tiene que pedir consejo a alguien se lo pedirá a Margaret , su amante predilecta - su tono no mostró ningún sentimiento aún cuando se trataba de la infidelidad de su marido, al fin y al cavo ella tampoco le era muy fiel que se diga.  
  
Si el rey poseía amantes la reina no se quedaba atrás, aunque el de ella posiblemente no lo supiese nadie más que Eriol.  
  
La soledad e indiferencia en la que la reina vivía la llevo a buscar el amor en brazos de otro hombre que no era precisamente su marido. Este era uno de sus soldados personales el que se rumoreaba más leal a la reina pero nadie sabia hasta que punto un enamorado puede ser leal a la mujer que ama. Por curioso que sonase el amor surgió entre ambos de tal manera que nadie pudo evitar que acabasen juntos, cuando el ya solo el respirar lejos del otro se les hizo imposible.  
  
La reina solía pasar largas temporadas aislada en su habitación en completa soledad o acompañada por uno de sus soldados al que le tocaba vigilarla , por eso mismo nadie sospecho de su amante que fingiendo cumplir por su deber pasaba el rato con la mujer a la que amaba temiendo por su vida y por la de ella si alguien alguna vez los descubría . Pero para suerte de ambos amantes eso todavía no había sucedido .  
  
Era tal el amor que ambos se acabaron profetizando que ninguno de los dos dudaba que el hijo que esperaba la reina no era del rey, sino del soldado, hecho que por su puesto el rey desconocía.  
  
- Veo pues que no tenéis ni idea del asunto- suspiro el joven elfo resignado.  
  
- No - sonrió la reina - Pero aún así me interesa participar en todo esto .  
  
- No te comprendo - confeso el sacerdote .  
  
- Esta debe ser la primera vez entonces - rió la reina divertida - Te lo explicare. Sea lo que sea, no creo que mi marido este dispuesto hacer nada hasta que la situación no se salga totalmente de control y realmente se vea amenazado a perder el reino por lo que me permitiré explicarte lo que vamos a hacer ....  
  


* * *

  
Por otra parte, una sacerdotisa y una pintora caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la capital del reino de Loyer , mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia . Al parecer la elfo quería comentar algo con la pintora pero no parecía animarse a ello. En eso estaban cuando una voz hizo a ambas salir de su conversación.  
  
- Pero vaya si es el Monstruo fuera de su lugar de trabajo - se burlo una voz a espaldas de ambas - ¿Ya has conseguido que te despidan ?  
  
Sakura se volvio furiosa hacía la voz y sin muchas contemplaciones le dio una patada en la espinilla al sujeto que la había llamado monstruo, el cual evito un grito de dolor .  
  
- ¡DEJA DE DECIRME MONSTRUO !! - gritó la chica con una gran vena en la frente y levantando el puño el señal de amenaza.  
  
- No quiero - repuso el chico delante de ella, era mucho más alto que ambas, moreno de tez oscura y parecía encantado de poder hacer rabiar a la joven pintora - ¿Y qué haces aquí ?  
  
- Eso a ti no te importa, primo - gruñó la chica furiosa .  
  
- Si me importa - repuso el sujeto - Lo que ocurre es que si tu pierdes tu trabajo, no podremos pasar con mi soldada y tendrás que comenzar a mendigar.  
  
- Con tu paga querido primo, podríamos vivir sin ningún problema cinco personas . Y te recuerdo que solo somos tres .  
  
- Si pero es que un monstruo como tu come por diez personas ...- exagero el muchacho de unos veinticinco años.  
  
- ¡Cállate ! - volvió a estallar la pintora furiosa .  
  
- Vale, vale ya me calló, pero ¿qué haces fuera de tu trabajo a estas horas? - preguntó su primo curioso .  
  
- Creo que eso es culpa mía - sonrió Tomoyo entrando de improvisto en la conversación de los primos.  
  
El joven se volvió sorprendido hacia la elfo y palideció considerablemente al ver lo que era, pero siendo de naturaleza desconfiada, no pudo evitar sentir cierta antipatía por esa extraña sacerdotisa .  
  
- ¿ Y tu quien eres?- preguntó a la defensiva .  
  
- Primo ... - murmuró Sakura por el comportamiento del hombre .  
  
- No te preocupes Sakura, no tiene importancia. Soy yo quien siente no haberse presentado antes - sonrió la elfo tranquilamente volviéndose hacia el desconfiado muchacho- Deje que me presente, mi nombre el Tomoyo y soy o era sacerdotisa de la región de Vernon - su tono se mostró frío y algo estremecedor .  
  
- Pues déjeme presentarme a mi - contesto el muchacho con voz algo indiferente y suspicaz - Me llamo Toya Kinomoto y soy parte de la guardia personal de reina .  
  
- He oído hablar de vos caballero- sonrió la elfo de mirada lila divertida- Sois el mejor con la espada de todo vuestro escuadró, posiblemente ya deberíais ser parte de la guardia del rey por vuestros años de experiencia , pero os negáis a abandonar a la reina .  
  
- Si he de ser fiel a alguien lo seré a mi reina - contestó Toya de malas maneras .  
  
- Típica reacción de un enamorado - murmuró la sacerdotisa tan bajo que solo el soldado pudo oírlo y decir que palideció seria poco.  
  
- Disculpa querido primo, pero yo y Tomoyo estábamos hablando - murmuró entonces Sakura molesta por el comportamiento de su primo delante de la sacerdotisa sin notar la extraña palidez que este había tomado - Además creo que ha esta hora ya deberías estar en palacio .  
  
- Si es cierto- contesto el joven reaccionando de pronto, casi mecánicamente, pero sin apartar la vista de la sonriente sacerdotisa , la cual comenzaba a creer que se le estaban pegando lo malos hábitos de Eriol, ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse por completo - Bueno te veo esta noche , Monstruo - exclamo a modo de despedida deseando alejarse lo más posible de la mujer elfo .  
  
Su prima por su parte decidió dedicarle una mirada asesina, que para cualquier extraño que la hubiese visto, hubiese visto en ella la reencarnación de las antiguas leyendas sobre los Hijos de las Estrellas .  
  
- Veo, que os queréis mucho - rió Tomoyo en cuanto vio como el soldado vestido de azul y blanco, los colores de la reina, desaparecía por una esquina .  
  
- Es lo único que tengo - murmuró la muchacha de ojos verdes melancólicamente - Es mi primo, el hijo del hermano de mi madre y mi único familiar vivo.  
  
Tomoyo se volvió a ver a la pintora preocupada por su tono de voz .  
  
- Pero bueno, no ocurre nada- añadió con una sonrisa- Casi siempre me esta haciendo rabiar llamándome "Monstruo", pero lejos de eso lo quiero mucho, aunque aveces desearía matarlo .  
  
- Me he dado cuenta - dijo la sacerdotisa tranquilamente mientras en un gesto casi infantil se agarraba del brazo de su nueva amiga y sonreía de una manera encantadora .  
  
- Hablemos de otras cosas - propuso Tomoyo queriendo apartar el dolor del corazón de su amiga - ¿Sabes por qué he ido a buscarte al taller?  
  
- ¿Por qué querías conocer a la autora del cuadro de la reina ?  
  
- No, solo por eso- sonrió la mujer misteriosamente - Si fui a buscarte de propio fue por que me dio la sensación de que tu habías visto esa imagen en tu cabeza .  
  
- ¿Te refieres a la Diosa de los Astros ? - se extrañó Sakura - No fue nada, simplemente me encargaron pintar un cuadro de ella y eso fue lo que hice ...  
  
- ¿Pero, por qué el lago ? Todo el mundo la imagina en un desierto, como describen las escrituras - comento Tomoyo .  
  
- No lo sé realmente, solo sé que creí que lo mejor seria representarla en un paisaje nocturno, pero un desierto me pareció realmente pobre para que la diosa estuviese en el por eso la dibuje en un paisaje que mostrase algo de lo que ella creo ...  
  
- Pues créeme, nunca he visto una pintura más acertada. Por eso mismo me gustaría que vinieses conmigo a palacio desearía que pintases un retrato de un viejo amigo - confeso Tomoyo, ocultando en sus palabras más verdad de las que debería, pero en un principio era una buena manera de llevarla ante Eriol sin que nadie sospechase nada. Que el decidiese si ella era la elegida o si una vez más se habían vuelto a equivocar .  
  


* * *

  
La reina caminaba por los pasillos del palacio acompañada de un joven elfo de ojos azules , ambos caminaban hacía los jardines para intentar acabar el plan que entre ambos habían tejido, pero para el cual necesitarían la ayuda de muchos más seres y no solo humanos .  
  
Ambos caminaban a la par y nadie parecía extrañarse por esto, al fin y al cavo el era un sacerdote y ella la reina, tenían todo el derecho del mundo a tutearse.  
  
El camino siguió normal hasta que el elfo vio algo que horas antes también llamo la atención de una amiga , el cuadro de la "Diosa de los Astros "  
  
- Pero, ¿qué ? - se extraño el elfo mientras paraba en seco su caminar y veía el cuadro atónito .  
  
- ¿Te gusta ? – sonrió Kaho a su lado - En mío, me lo regalo el gremio de pintores mi por pasado cumpleaños .  
  
- Es increíble ... - murmuró el elfo- Es el mismo paisaje, los mismos trazos, no puede tratarse de una imitación por que nadie lo a podido ver jamás. Parece el mismo cuadro pero a la vez se ve diferente, es más nuevo y a utilizado otras pinturas- parecía incrédulo mientras pasaba su mano por el cuadro, al hacerlo pareció recaer en algo ya que palideció y aparto la mano inmediatamente, como si el cuadro quemase - No puede ser ...  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Eriol?- se preocupo la reina su lado .  
  
Y por primera vez en su vida Eriol no tuvo una contestación para eso, simplemente las palabras se le amontonaron en la garganta si poder salir .  
  
Esta situación creo un incomodo silencio entre ambos, el cual fue roto por la inesperada llegada de un soldado .  
  
- Majestad, ¿os encontraís bien? – sonó la voz del soldado rompiendo el silencio .  
  
Cuando la reina reconoció la voz del hombre se volvió con una sonrisa encantadora, típica tal vez de una mujer enamorada, pero esa sonrisa debería estar dirigida al rey y no a un simple soldado . Pero curiosamente, el gesto de la reina no pareció tan raro debido a las circunstancias .  
  
- Toya - saludo la soberana - llegas algo tarde ...  
  
- Lo lamento majestad, pero es que me encontré con mi prima en la calle y me distrajo - se excuso el soldado haciendo un reverencia ante la reina .  
  
- No ocurre nada - sonrió esta y volviéndose hacia Eriol el cual ya parecía haberse olvidado del cuadro y miraba la escena divertido - Eriol , ¿recuerdas a Toya? Es el capitán de mi guardia .  
  
- Como olvidarlo - murmuró el elfo con una gran gota en la cabeza al contemplar el gesto huraño del rostro del soldado , el cual parecía querer matarlo con una mirada , lo cual para el sacerdote resultaba ciertamente divertido, no todos los días se conocía a alguien que odiase a muerta a los sacerdotes . Pero aún después de todo eso estaba el hecho de que, la situación en la que se conocieron, fue bastante comprometedora ...  
  
- Disculpadme majestad, pero he de volver a mis obligaciones - se disculpo el soldado dispuesto a despedirse sin ni siquiera haber saludado al sacerdote .  
  
Creí que sus obligaciones era protegerme - dijo la reina en una extraña sonrisa .  
  
Y vos sois mi mayor obligación mi dama pero he de supervisar a los demás soldados – y sin más el frío soldado desapareció por uno de los pasillos del castillo dejando de nuevo solos a Eriol y a la embarazadísima Kaho .  
  
He estado pensando, querido Eriol – murmuró la reina de repente llevándose una mano al vientre sin dejar de mirar el lugar por donde el soldado acababa de desaparecer – Si mi bebe nace niño la llamare Fujikawa .  
  
¿Fujikawa? – pareció sorprenderse el elfo – ¿El nombre de tu padre?  
  
Exacto – sonrió la reina – Quiero que mi hijo tenga más de mi familia que la de mi esposo, me da igual si es o no el padre de mi hijo – su comentario tuvo la virtud de resonar por todo el pasillo y Eriol temió de repente que alguna criada lo hubiese oído al pasar cerca de ambos .  
  
Querida Kaho. Deberías de dejar de hacer esos comentarios en voz alta – le aconsejo el elfo sin ni siquiera inmutarse volviendo a ver de nuevo el cuadro a su lado - ¿Realmente no sabes quien lo pinto? – insistió de nuevo el elfo mirando fijamente a la reina .  
  
Ya os he dicho que no querido amigo. Pero ¿por que la insistencia? – se extraño la reina .  
  
Porque tal vez si encontramos al pintor podamos encontrar la solución a nuestro problema – murmuró el elfo para si mismo .  
  
/*-+-*/*-+-*/*-+-*/*-+-*/*-+-*/*-+-*/*-+-*/*-+-*/*-+-*/*-+/ Notas De La Autora :  
  
¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo fic de Sakura. ¡Pero es que no pude evitarlo!  
  
La idea llevaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza un montón de tiempo y pareció que no se me pasaría hasta que lo pusiera por escrito , ¿resultado?: este capitulo.  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido por el momento? Espero que os guste , e cambiado la condición de muchos de los personajes, ahora algunos son elfos, otros mestizos, otros dioses ... En fin creo que cogéis la idea .  
  
Para ser el primer capitulo la verdad es que me ha quedado algo largo, ¿no? Veinte paginas tengo que reconocer que es mi record .  
  
Bueno espero que os guste este pequeño universo alterno lleno de fantasía razas extrañas y magia , espero vuestros comentarios en los review .  
  
Yuen Li . 


	2. El Mago

CAPITULO II: El Mago

****

Sakura suspiro pesadamente cuando ya al caer la noche abrió la triste puerta de madera de su casa, no había ninguna luz en ella y aunque el invierno se acercaba y las noches eran tremendamente frías tampoco nadie había encendido el fuego, lo cual le hizo recordar que esa noche su primo tenia turno de noche por lo que no aparecería hasta el amanecer, por lo tanto si no fuera por un pequeño detalle se disponía a pasar sola toda la noche .

- ¡Sakurita! – hablando del pequeño detalle ....

La voz chillona que la había recibido nada más entrar a la casa pertenecía un pequeño animal amarillo parecido a un peluche con alas que flotaba delante de ella alegre por volver a verla.

- ¡Hola Kero! – sonrío la muchacha colgando su capa en una percha de madera situada a la entrada .

- ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde hoy Sakurita?- se intereso el peluche volando hasta el hombro de su ama .

- No te lo vas a creer pero vengo de palacio – sonrió la muchacha divertida entrando a la estancia principal de la casa, un pequeño salón con una gran chimenea una gran mesa con varias sillas y una banca con mantas situada frente al gran fogón al lado de la ventana había un especie de sillón de madera negra y al mismo lado un estantería llena de libros.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió el curioso animal alzando la voz más de lo necesario- ¡¿Pero como has podido ir allí?! ¿Es que no escuchas a tu primo? ¡Ese lugar es peligroso para jovencitas como tu!

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante la reacción del peluche.

- ¡Kero! – lo freno la divertida pintora- No es tan malo, todo lo contrario me han contratado para pintar un cuadro a uno de los sacerdotes. Mañana tengo que ir allí a primera hora. Acabo de conocer al sacerdote que debo pintar y a resultado ser un hombre, bueno un elfo bastante simpático – y durante los diez minutos siguientes le conoto como Tomoyo había aparecido en el taller buscándola y como luego la había llevado al palacio y la había presentado a Eriol, incluso le explico la mueca de sorpresa que el elfo puso cuando se entero que ella era la pintora del cuadro de la reina.

- En resumen , ya no vas a tener que trabajar mas en ese taller – se ilusiono el peluche olvidando al parecer sus temores sobre el castillo.

- Solo hasta que acabe el cuadro del sacerdote – murmuró Sakura pensativa.

Eriol se paso la mano por enésima vez por el pelo esa noche, la histeria no era algo nada típico de él, pero en esos momentos era comprensible, bastante compresible. Pero no estaba histérico porque hubiese conocido a su salvación, ni porque aquella niña de ojos verdes supusiera algo así como un milagro. Sino que estaba así porque por primera vez en su vida Tomoyo le había ganado en algo y había dejado de ser él quien movía los hilos del destino a su favor, si no que su mejor amiga , la mujer a la que llevaba toda su vida torturando y tomando el pelo le había ganado en algo.

- Amo – se quejo una mujer castaña de ojos oscuros vestida con un provocativo vestido rojo medio larga en la cama del elfo mientras se comía una manzana a simple vista parecía humana –No debería impacientarse tanto solo porque Tomoyo le haya ganado esta vez en algo ...

- Yo no estoy molesto por eso – murmuró el elfo con tono indiferente .

- Yo no he dicho que este molesto solo impaciente – rió la mujer al ver que se había salido con la suya, pero al parecer Eriol pareció ignorarla .

- ¿Dónde esta Spinel? – preguntó Erio al notar la ausencia de este .

- Creo que ha ido a la biblioteca, aunque parece un gato con alas en mi opinión le pegaría más la forma de ratón de biblioteca – gruño la despampanante mujer.

- Nakuru , ¿podrías ir a buscarlo? – solicito el hombre – Tengo algo que hablar con lo dos .

La mujer pareció bufar molesta sin duda estaba muy cómoda sobre la cama , pero con un leve asentimiento de cabeza decidió salir .

- De acuerdo tal vez en el camino me encuentre a Toya, ¿crees que la reina me lo dejaría por esta noche?

Eriol no dijo nada , ni Nakuru había esperado una respuesta cuando lo pregunto , por eso simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación al tiempo que se arreglaba el escote del vestido para resultar aún más provocativa.

Eriol todavía seguía sin saber muy bien en que estaba pensando cuando creo a una de sus guardianas con ese carácter, simplemente buscaba crear un guardián diferente a toda mujer u hombre que conociese y al final Nakuru fue el resultado. La mujer que no aparentaba más de veinte años era picara, descarada y odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con las labores femeninas que solían consistir solo en bordar, hilar y tejer, tan solo era buena en algo, la guerra . Y es que entre sus virtudes y encantos de mujer destacaba una fiera guardiana que lo daría todo por proteger a su amo.

Para todo el mundo en el palacio Nakuru no más que era la prima de la reina, la primera de sus damas. Pero en realidad Eriol solo la había creado para protegiera a Kaho cuando esta fue destinada a convertirse en la esposa del rey. Por eso mismo la mujer había pasado toda su vida en palacio, coqueteando con los hombres y poniendo de los nervios a las mujeres.

La existencia de Nakuru solo tenía una función proteger a la reina, aunque esta podía valerse por si misma, pero para Eriol, Kaho era como una hermana pequeña y casi todo lo que había hecho era para protegerla.

Por otra parte Spinel, era harina de otro costado, a este si lo había creado para él y era su guardián, era increíble la cantidad de enemigos que podía tener un sacerdote como él y la criatura era como su guarda espaldas. Solo había un problema en el cuando lo creo se paso con la inteligencia y ahora como bien decía su otra guardiana parecía más un ratón de biblioteca que un guarda espaldas.

Pero los dos , ambos guardianes le eran fieles y le trataban como su amo aun cuando uno de ellos desde luego no era suyo, pero Nakuru hacía mucho tiempo que no era de nadie .

Spinel aparto la vista de un grueso volumen de cuero negro cuando sintió el aura de Nakuru entrar a la biblioteca por eso mucho antes de que la mujer lo encontrase se presento delante de ella con una mirada extraña. No era normal encontrar esa mujer en una biblioteca sino iba acompañada de algún atractivo soldado .

Nakuru por su parte sonrió aliviada cuando vio que el guardián de pelaje oscuro alas azules le salía al paso , realmente agradecía que el otro hubiera ido a buscarla directamente porque seguramente se hubiera perdido entre los libros y las estanterías .

El lugar era inmenso , la biblioteca del palacio del reino de Loyer estaba reconocida por ser la más grande y extensa de todos los reinos, las estanterías eran lo suficientemente altas como para llegar al alto techo y llenaban la gran sala redonda formando pasillos por los que era tremendamente fácil perderse. El único inconveniente de la biblioteca era que como nadie si quiera se asomaba por ella a excepción de Spinel, la reina y algún que otro sacerdote en busca de información de alguna clase el sitio permanecía casi siempre lleno de polvo y suciedad y el olor a cerrado era demasiado fuerte en el lugar. Pero el peor inconveniente que Nakuru le veía a aquel lugar no era la suciedad sino el horrible frío que llenaba la estancia, al ser una biblioteca llena de libros el que la construyo opino que la chimenea en la estancia era innecesaria por el riesgo que suponía que alguna chispa saltara y se prendiera fuego al lugar por lo que el frío la llenaba por completo, haciéndola aún más horrible de lo que a Nakuru le parecía ya por si. No es que la mujer odiara los libros sino que la estancia le daba escalofríos, sin ventanas, sin chimenea y solo ocupada por mesas y libros. El lugar le daba claustrofobia. Por suerte había convencido a Kaho para que la remodelase pero esta no tenia la influencia suficiente como para hacer algo así, por mucho que fuera la reina .

- ¿Qué es lo que has venido a buscar Nakuru? – gruño el pequeño guardián en su forma de gato negro con alas.

- A ti, Spii – sonrió la mujer – El amo Eriol quiere decirnos algo a los dos .

- ¿Y para que quiere decirte algo a ti?- gruñó el extraño ser, estaba claro que no le hacía la menor gracia aquella mujer que siempre vestía escotes exagerados y vestidos demasiado apretados – No eres su guardiana .

- Pero si soy su creación, el sigue siendo mi creador y por lo tanto mi amo – se defendió la mujer sin molestarse en lo más mínimo- Y ahora date prisa esta de un humor de perros, al parecer Tomoyo se le adelanto en algo y ahora se siente frustrado.

- ¿Tomoyo? – pareció extrañarse el guardián- ¿qué es lo que ha hecho?

- ¿No lo sabes? – ahora el turno de la guardiana de extrañarse – Veras al parecer nuestra querida sacerdotisa de la Luna a encontrada a la autora del cuadro de la Diosa de los Astros .

Nakuru contemplo divertida como el guardián estrechaba los ojos molesto por la explicación .

- Nakuru – murmuró con voz susurrante y furiosa – ¡Esa mujer lleva siglos muerta!

Esta se dio el placer de reír entre las pilas de libros que la rodeaban .

- ¡Oh! Querido Spinel , creo que no has visto el cuadro de la reina, ¿verdad?

Cuando Nakuru llego por fin delante de la puerta del dormitorio de Eriol con el guardián en los brazos con los ojos demasiado abiertos por la impresión abrió la puerta sin llamar y sin molestarle en lo más mínimo el hecho de que una de las doncellas pasara justo a su lado en esos momentos y la mirase escandalizada por la confianzas que se tomaba para entrar en la habitación de un sacerdote a las tantas de la noche. Seguramente a la mañana siguiente todo el castillo estaría hablando de ello, pero era algo que a Nakuru le tenia sin cuidado .

- Habéis tardado mucho – murmuró Eriol sentado junto al fuego , en el sillón de enfrente suyo descansaba Kaho ataviada con una larga bata blanca y de pie al lado del fuego Tomoyo miraba embelesada las llamas al tiempo que su largo y espeso cabello caí sobre su figura .

Al ver la escena Nakuru no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente no podría quitársela nunca de la cabeza, como un hermoso cuadro pintado por el más talentoso de los autores , confundida sacudió la cabeza y dejo al guardián sobre la cama .

- Lo siento- se disculpo la mujer – He tenido que llevar a Spii a ver el cuadro, no lo había visto aún y se ha creído que desvariaba ...

Tomoyo se concedió una leve sonrisa al tiempo que apartaba la mirada del fuego y la clavaba en el aún sorprendido guardián.

- Todos nos quedemos así cuando lo vimos – le sonrió, lo que hizo que el guardián parpadease confundido y volviera un poco en si .

- Ya veo – murmuró simplemente .

- ¿Y para que nos ha s reunido a todos aquí, Eriol? – se intereso Kaho algo todavía dormida, parecía que la acabasen de despertar .

- Porque Tomoyo encontró a la mujer a la que llevamos siglos buscando – el elfo parecía haber recuperado su buen humor, aún pese a la destrucción de su templo y aun pese al sentirse superado por Tomoyo.

- Me he perdido – confesó Nakuru acercándose al fuego al lado de Tomoyo aún sentía el frío que la biblioteca le provocaba en los huesos.

- Bueno es bastante simple ahora que la hemos encontrado por fin, tenemos un arma que utilizar contra los monstruos- sonrió Eriol – Y sintiéndolo mucho Kaho no pienso decirle ni una palabra a tu querido esposo .

- Yo tampoco – murmuró la mujer con una leve sonrisa .

Todos parecían llenos de felicidad y esperanza pero parecía que la única que veía las cosas tal y como estaban era Tomoyo .

- La solución no es tan simple – gruño la mujer – No sabemos si realmente es ella y si lo es aún necesitaremos encontrar a cierto dragón al que no le hará ninguna gracia volver a verte Eriol.

Las gotas de sudor se repartieron por todas las cabezas de la habitación.

- Bueno – murmuró el elfo ensanchando su sonrisa – es cierto no le caigo muy bien pero eso no quiere decir que me odie ...

La mirada que Tomoyo le dedico hablaba por si sola por lo que las palabras se hicieron torpemente innecesarias .

- No es que no le caigas bien. Es que te odia – murmuró Kaho divertida por la mirada de Tomoyo .

- Eso ahora no es importante – intervino Spinel- Lo esencial es saber seguro si esa mujer es "ella".

- Yo creo que si lo es – murmuró Eriol – Pinto el cuadro, exactamente igual que hace mil años y para más señas es una de las hijas de las estrellas .

Todos asintieron dándole la razón, pero Tomoyo seguía sin parecer muy convencida del asunto.

- No es una guerrera- murmuró- Tan solo es una niña que se gana la vida pintando . No podemos arrastrarla a una guerra sin estar seguros de que sea realmente "ella" .

Eriol giro a mirarla preocupado, para dedicarle una de sus extrañas sonrisas .

- Ya se que seria injusto – murmuró – Pero no te preocupes no vamos ha hacer nada sin estar plenamente seguros.

Sakura tembló ligeramente cuando dio la primera pincelada al lienzo delante suyo. Acababa de llegar a palacio y acababa de ver detenidamente a su modelo y de dar la primera pincelada al cuadro, ¡pero se sentía tremendamente nerviosa y asustada!

No era por que Eriol hubiera clavado los ojos fijamente en ella no parase de hacerle preguntas , en los cinco minutos que llevaba allí Eriol, ya se había enterado de que Sakura era la prima de Toya Kinomoto , que antes de vivir en la ciudad vivía en el campo en la propiedad de su tío Fujita, el cual había sido un noble venido a menos que vio obligado a vender sus tierras y su titulo y arrastrar a toda su familia a la ciudad, que ese entonces eran su hijo y su hermana Nadesiko que estaba embaraza de Sakura .

Tampoco estaba nerviosa por estar rodeada de semejante lujo , la habitación en la que estaban distanciaba mucho de sus humilde casa y tampoco estaba nerviosa porque cuando abrió su bolso en busca de sus pinceles encontró en el a Kero y casi le da un ataque de nervios, no, no estaba nerviosa por eso, ya mataría a Kero cuando volvieran a casa. El único motivo por el que se sentía como si le fuera explotar la cabeza y que estuviera temblando de miedo era la sensación de que un momento a otro su primo iba abrir la puerta de aquella habitación y al verla allí iba a montar el espectáculo del siglo, y de la que armaría ambos serían expulsados del castillo y los dos se quedarían sin trabajo y todo porque ella no le había podido explicar que su nuevo encargo la llevaba directamente a pintar el cuadro de un sacerdote en el mismo castillo. ¿Qué porque no le había podido explicar nada? Bastante simple en el momento que acepto su trabajo su primo estaba trabajando y echo de que tuviera turno de noche le había echo imposible hablar con él . En el mismo momento que salió el sol Sakura se había presentado en el castillo y su primo había abandonado su puesto de guardia en este, tal vez por meros segundos no se habían encontrado en la puerta.

Y ahora la joven pintora de dieciséis años temblaba pensando en como su primo intentaría matarla si la encontraba allí .

-Pareces nerviosa – comento Eriol mirando a la pintora divertido – Lo siento no debería hacerte tantas preguntas. ¿Por qué no me preguntas tu ahora?

Sakura lo miro sorprendida por encima del lienzo, pero se encogió de hombros pensando que eso tal vez le hiciera olvidarse del miedo que le producía que su primo la encontrara allí y se dispuso a preguntar .

-¿De dónde sois?- pregunto simplemente – No parecéis un sacerdote de ciudad ...

-Y es que no lo soy – sonrió Eriol abiertamente – Soy del mismo lugar que Tomoyo. Vernon, esta en la frontera limita con el mar y es el lugar más hermoso que e visto nunca ...

Sakura sonrió melancólica al oír al elfo ella también provenía de un lugar junto al mar, nunca lo había conocido pero su primo e incluso Kero le hablaban de ese lugar como si fuera el mismo paraíso , su mayor deseo era poder llegar a conocerlo .

-... es una lastima ... -suspiró el elfo, los recuerdos de aquel día seguían frescos en su memoria podía oler el humo de los incendios y oír el lamento constante de los supervivientes, pero sobretodo recordaba la visión de su templo destrozado y los cuerpos sin vida de sus sacerdotes, había llegado demasiado tarde a dar su ayuda. Había fallado en su misión, no solo había perdido su templo sino también había perdido la estatuilla sagrada que debía proteger como sacerdote de Vernon.

-Tomoyo me contó que todo había sido arrasado por los monstruos – la voz de Sakura resonó en la cabeza del elfo que giro a verla sorprendido, no por las palabras sino por el tono triste que había empleado como si aquella perdida también se manifestara en su corazón – Lo siento mucho, debió ser terrible .

-Lo fue – murmuró Eriol decaído- Pero ahora eso no tiene ninguna importancia , cuando todo esto acabe yo y Tomoyo volveremos a unificar nuestros templos ...

Tomoyo, ese pensamiento le trajo al elfo un amargo recuerdo. Cuando había llegado por fin a la ciudad y lo había visto todo destruido no había pensado ni en su templo ni en la estatua de la diosa había pensado en ella, en Tomoyo. La vio herida entre los escombros y hasta que no la encontró en el templo sana y salva no pudo llegar a tranquilizarse.

Sakura sonrió preocupada, tal vez no debería haberle preguntado al elfo de donde era.

-¿Y dónde vivís ahora?- se intereso Sakura intentando hacer olvidar al elfo su recuerdos amargos .

-De momento en palacio, después de que las reuniones terminen en el rey decidirá mi destino y el de los demás supervivientes, sino fuera amigo de la reina seguramente nuestro buen rey Alen mandaría cortar mi cuello, pero confió en que Kaho no le deje .

Ahora Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

-Veo que no os lleváis muy bien con el rey .

-Me odia – confesó Erio encogiéndose de hombros- Creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que fuera uno de los que más se opuso a su matrimonio con Kaho.

-¿Qué clase de relación tenéis con la reina?- pregunto Sakura inocentemente había oído hablar mucho a su prima de la reina y tenia cierta curiosidad sobre la figura de aquella mujer.

- Es como mi hermana pequeña – sonrió Eriol encogiéndose de hombros – Ya que hablamos de ella, creo recordar que tu primo es uno de sus soldados ...

- Es el capitán de su guardia- explicó Sakura con una leve sonrisa- Tiene muy mal genio pero en realidad es una gran persona .

Sin decir nada más el silencio se impuso en la habitación al tiempo que Sakura seguía con el cuadro se moría por hacerle mil preguntas al elfo pero se termino contuviendo si seguía no pararía y no le apetecía en lo más mínimo que la creyera una alcahueta y una chismosa.

Pero los trazos silenciosos trajeron a Sakura el recuerdo de otras cosas, Kero en su bolsa la mirada escrutadora de Eril sobre ella y el recuerdo de su primo, esto ultimo la puso tan nerviosa que intentando volver a ver a Eriol para fijarse mejor en un rasgo termino tropezando hacía atrás en su alto taburete y tirando sus pinturas y su bolsa al suelo junto con ella.

- ¡Sakura! – se asusto Eriol al verla caer, corriendo hacía ella -¿es tas bien? – le pregunto cuando al llegar a su lado la ayudo a levantar .

- Si, lo siento, soy bastante torpe- se lamento la muchacha avergonzada ocultando la cara por la vergüenza.

- Dicen que ella también lo era ...

- ¿Ella? – se sorprendió Sakura incorporándose penosamente del suelo .

- Si, ya sabes, la Diosa. Cuentan algunas leyendas que era muy despistada- explico Eriol- Pero mira esto todas tus cosas han acabado en el suelo incluyendo a este pelu...

Sin proponerse lo Eriol había recogido lo que parecía un peluche que había caído del bolso de Sakura al suelo pero ahora que lo tenia en sus manos pudo comprobar con absoluta sorpresa que eso no era precisamente un peluche.

Por su parte Sakura sintió el pánico recorrerla entera al ver que lo que Eriol, había recogido no era nada más ni menos que Kero .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kaho acababa de despedir a su doncella particular y ahora en compañía de las cotillas de sus damas de compañía, entre ellas Nakuru que miraba aburrida por la ventana se había dedicado a mirar con horror una lista llena de nombre de soldados.

Tenia cinco damas de compañía, todas elegidas por su esposo a excepción de Nakuru, y tres de ellas aún seguían solteras. Su labor para con ellas era buscarles un buen esposo, una absoluta tontería en su opinión pero una tradición ineludible. Durante generaciones cinco damas se ponían bajo el mandato de la reina solo con la condición de que esta les encontrara un marido.

Kaho no tenia ningún problema en hacer esto, si querían que les buscara un marido, les serviría de alcahueta y lo encontrarían el problema era que sus tres damas solteras eran todo un problema, la primera Nakuru no deseba a ningún hombre así que simplemente ni siquiera había echo intento de buscarle un marido, la segunda Erika tenia tan solo trece años y le horrorizaba tener que casarla tan joven así que había estado retrasándolo todo lo posible pero ella se moría por casarse y tener hijos así que había comenzado a buscar al más joven y adinerado de los caballeros de su esposo, algo bastante difícil de conseguir por que el más joven de estos tenia veinticinco años. Pero sin duda lo más difícil era encontrar un marido para su tercera dama soltera, la mujer ya rozaba los treinta y los hombres se apartaban de ella temiendo que fuera demasiado vieja para dar a luz un bebe, las mujeres solían casarse a los dieciséis, no a los treinta y que además corriera el rumor de que aquella mujer practicaba la magia negra, hacía que todos los hombre con los que intentaba casarla la rechazasen así pues Kaho empezaba a hartarse de servir de alcahueta para todas sus damas y mirando con cansancio la lista de pretendientes de Nakuru en sus manos gruño algo furiosa porque de todas sus damas esta fuera la única que no quisiera oír nada sobre el matrimonio. La lista que llevaba en las manos eran exactamente todos los caballeros y soldados solteros de su marido.

Kaho se sentía realmente cansada, se moría de ganas de olvidarse de todo ese estúpido asunto y acostarse de nuevo en su cama para meditar respecto al asunto que en esos momentos le atosigaba de tal manera. Tenían a los elegidos en sus manos en el momento en que más se les necesitaba solo tenía que mover suavemente los hilos como hacía siempre Eriol, y todo el asunto se resolvería, pero esta vez ella no podría hacer nada.

En eso estaba cuando aparto la lista de su lado y se levanto tambaleante de su silla frente a la ventana .

-No me encuentro bien Nakuru- informo a la guardiana –Creo que ir a dar un paseo.

Pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando sintió que un liquido caliente empezaba a resbalarse por sus piernas, su paso se freno en seco al mismo tiempo que todas su damas como si hubieran sentido lo mismo se acercaban a ella corriendo emocionadas.

La reina acababa de romper aguas, el heredero del rey estaba apunto de nacer .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Así que tienes un guardián – murmuró Eriol mirando con disimulada sorpresa a Kero volando frente a una avergonzada Sakura.

-Si- asintió Kero- Me llamo Keroberos y fui creado para proteger a Sakura, así que intenta poner un dedo sobre ella y te acoraras de mi .

-¡Kero!- chilló Sakura horrorizada agarrando al guardián en sus manos – No deberías ser tan descortes con Eriol, es un sacerdote.

-Por mi como si fuera la misma diosa, nadie te va a tocar delante de mis narices – amenazó Kero cruzando sus cortas patas en su pecho- ¿Entendiste sacerdote?

Tanto a Sakura como a Eriol se les resbalaron grandes gotas por la cabeza , pero Eriol asintió sonriente y emocionado.

-Por supuesto, no pensaba hacerle nada a tu protegida – asintió el elfo- Dime Keroberos quien creo a una guardián tan perfecto ...

El pecho de Kero se inflo lleno de orgullo mientras la gota de Sakura crecía.

-El rey de los elfos del bosque prohibido – explico Kero lleno de emoción, pero en contra de los que esperaba Eriol palideció considerablemente.

-¿Alestar?- pregunto Eriol horrorizado- ¿Te creo Alestar? Pero, ¿por que?

Tanto Sakura como Kero miraron extrañados el cambio del elfo, ¿por qué se ponía así?

-Para protegerme a mi y a mi madre – explico Sakura extrañada- También creo a Yue para ello, pero el decidió quedarse para protegerlo a él ...

-Los conozco – susurró Eriol – Yue fue mi modelo para crear a Rubi Moon, pero no comprendo nada. Alestar odia a los humanos, ¿por qué creo a un guardián para proteger a dos humanas?

Sakura sonrió al tiempo que apartaba el flequillo de su frente para deja bien visible la marca de su frente –No soy humana- le recordó.

Y de repente Eriol pareció comprenderlo todo pues el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro desapareció.

-Mi padre se enamoro de mi madre nada más verla – comenzó Sakura- No conozco muy bien la historia pero al parecer mi madre se había perdido en el bosque prohibido mi padre la encontró y la rescato, después de eso mis padres se enamoraron y mi madre acabo quedándose embaraza. Para ese entonces mi tío Fujita el hermano mayor de mi madre acababa de arruinarse y para poder mantener a su familia tenia que traerla a vivir en la ciudad. Mi madre no quería irse quería quedarse a vivir con mi padre pero por el echo de ser humana no podía quedarse a vivir junto a los elfos y mi padre tampoco quería dejarla ir, pero no tenían otra opción. Pero como mi padre quería que estuviéramos siempre a salvo creo a Yue y a Kero, encargo a Kero que nos protegiera y se quedo con él a Yue para poder enterarse de que era nuestra vida .

-Puedo hablar con Yue por telepatía – explico Kero como si esto fuera crucial en la historia.

-Bueno, mi madre murió dando a luz así que Kero solo tiene la labor de protegerme a mi- termino Sakera con una sonrisa triste .

-Tu padre es ... – la voz de Eriol parecía ahogada en la sorpresa.

-Si- asintió Sakura sonriente- El rey Alestar del bosque prohibido.

Eriol iba decir algo pero no pudo, el simple echo de que aquel elfo fuera el padre de Sakura, no solo le aseguraba que ella era la mujer a que llevaban siglos buscando sino que le ponía en una muy mala situación .

Pero sus pensamientos tuvieron que ser interrumpidos bruscamente porque la puerta del salón se abrió sin ninguna contemplación y Nakuru avanzo alterada hasta él .

-Ha empezado, ha empezado- gritaba más nerviosa imposible.

-¿Qué es lo que ha empezado? – se intereso el elfo al tiempo que intentaba calmar a la guardiana.

-Kaho se a puesto de parto- medio gritó.

La noticia cayo en Eriol como un balde de agua fría. Genial, gruño furioso con todo, lo que le faltaba , primero se entera de que Sakura es hija de Alestar y para terminar de arreglar el asunto Kaho se ponía de parto, estaba claro que ese no iba a ser su día .

Intentado mantener la calma el elfo se volvió hacía una sorprendida Sakura con Kero en brazos.

-Lo siento pero e de ir a atender a la reina – le sonrió a la pintora- Por lo que me temo que no vamos a poder terminar ni el cuadro ni nuestra conversación hoy. Espero que podaís volver mañana ...

Y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de la pintora Eriol salió acelerado hacía la habitación de la reina .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tomoyo terminaba su lectura cuando Erika una de las doncellas de Kaho, entro totalmente alterada a su habitación.

-La reina se ha puesto departo- informo sin ningún preámbulo.

-¿Ha roto aguas?- se intereso Tomoyo con aire profesional, ante su pregunta la alterada muchacha asintió con la cabeza- ¿Cuántas contracciones?

-De momento solo a tenido a una . Pero desde prisa- se desespero la muchacha algo histérica.

-Tranquilízate muchacha- intento calmarla Tomoyo sin ningún resultado- No puede tener al bebe en un minuto seguramente durara todo el día .

-¿Todo el día?- chilló la adolescente horrorizada, estaba claro que Tomoyo no conseguiría tranquilizarla sino era saliendo corriendo de allí a atender el parto de Kaho, así que dejo su libro sobre su cama y salió de la habitación seguida de una histérica Erika que no paraba de hacer preguntas sobre partos y contracciones.

En el castillo había una vieja comadrona, la misma que había ayudado a nacer al que ahora era el rey de Loyer, Hitsun. Pero Kaho le había cogido horror a aquella mujer cuando esta pretendió comprobar su virginidad nada más llegar al palacio para convertirse en la reina, por lo que cuado se quedo embarazada lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Tomoyo para que llegado el momento fuera ella quien la atendiera en el parto. Era curioso pero aunque Tomoyo pareciera mucho más joven que la reina, era una comadrona y curandera excelente, todos los altos nobles deseaban que fuera ella quien ayudara a nacer a sus hijos. Por eso Tomoyo fue recibida entre frases nerviosas e histéricas cuando llego a la habitación de Kaho. Todas sus damas a pesar que dos de ellas ya habían tenido uno o dos hijos estaban horrorizadas por lo que estaba apunto de suceder. Y no era para menos , la reina iba a dar a luz al que se convertiría en el nuevo rey.

-Tomoyo- gritó Eriol tan histérico como las damas cuando la vio entrar en la habitación.

Tomoyo miro divertida al elfo frente a ella era muy raro ver al elfo perder los estribos de esa manera.

-¿Tu también estas aquí?- río divertida al verlo al lado de la cama de Kaho.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- se molesto el sacerdote- La mujer a la que quiero como mi hermana pequeña, ¡esta apunto de dar a luz!

Tanto Kaho sentada sobre su cama con una mueca de dolor como Tomoyo miraron divertidas al elfo, realmente se notaba que estaba fuera de si .

-¿Sabes, lo alto que es el riesgo de mortalidad en un parto? – medio gritó el elfo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo se Eriol! – le gritó la sacerdotisa molesta- ¿Quién te crees que soy?

Suficiente para que el elfo se tranquilizara, Tomoyo nunca había perdido a una mujer en un parto y esta no iba a ser la primera vez.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? – le pregunto Tomoyo a la reina.

-He estado mejor – sonrió esta adolorida .

-No te preocupes, diga lo que diga el sacerdote que se enorgullece de mantener la sangre siempre fría – ambas mandaron una mirada de refilón a Eriol que algo más consciente de si mismo intentaba tranquilizar a Erika – Todo saldrá bien , te lo prometo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Margaret hacía rato que había abandonado su habitación y el rey de Loyer, Hitsun miraba aburrido por la ventana de su habitación, pronto seria la hora de comer y no tenia ni una pizca de hambre.

Al parecer su esposa estaba de parto pero ni siquiera había tenido ganas de ir a ver que es lo que ocurría, su esposa iba a tener un hijo suyo, pero el parto era cosa de mujeres, el ya se ocuparía del bebe cuando naciera. Era su heredero al fin y al cavo y pensaba criarlo a su imagen y semejanza. Seria un rey cruel y firme , un rey capaz de hacer frente a todos esos estúpidos sacerdotes y a sus dioses y doblegarlos a su antojo. Un hombre capaz de conseguir el mundo con solo alargar la mano. Así era como iba a ser su hijo.

Pero para conseguir todo aquello primero tendría que alejarlo de su madre, aquella mujer amante de la Diosa podría ser una muy mala influencia para su heredero . No quería a un creyente blandengue quería aun guerrero. Pero sus deseos se verían trágicamente trucados, el bebe que estaba apunto de nacer no solo seria un fuerte guerrero sino que seria uno de los mayores protectores que de la Diosa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura acababa de llegar a su casa cuando lo primero que encontró al legar a ella fue a su primo Toya dormido sobre la banca de la cocina. Estaba claro que había tenido una noche dura seguramente no habría dormido nada durante toda la noche.

-Se ha dormido – murmuró Kero mirando al primo de su ama despectivamente, nunca se habían llevado muy bien.

-Si- asintió Sakura dejando la bola con sus pinturas sobre la mesa de la cocina – No habrá dormido nada durante toda la noche, será mejor que no los despertemos o luego estará de un humor de perros.

-Demasiado tarde monstruo, tus berridos ya me despertaron – gruño el soldado incorporándose en la banca - ¿Qué hora es? ¿No deberías estar en el taller?

Al oír la pregunta Sakura se apresuro a explicarle todo lo sucedido con Tomoyo la tarde anterior y como aquella mañana había tenido que ir a pintar a Eriol, pero desde luego olvido mencionar que Kero se había caído de su bolsa y tenido una interesante conversación con el elfo. Tras relatar su historia Sakura esperaba que su primo se le pusiera a gritar cosas como , ¿no podías habérmelo dicho antes? o ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que el castillo con es lugar para ti? Pero al contrario de lo que se podía esperar Toya no comento nada al respecto, es más pareció gustarle más la idea de que estuviera en el castillo que en aquel taller con un jefe la maltrataba.

-Bien- murmuró – Así que pintas al sacerdote loco- murmuró indiferente – Pero ¿por qué has salido tan pronto? No creo que hayas terminado ya el cuadro.

Sakura lo miro curiosa, era cierto se había olvidado de lo que llevaba todo el camino deseando contarle .

-La reina se ha puesto de parto – le informó, pero no espero la reacción que su primo tomo ante estas palabras.

Había perdido todo el color de la cara y sus ojos se habían abierto de la sorpresa .

-¡¿Cómo?!- gritó alterado- ¿Kaho se ha puesto de parto?

Sakura algo sorprendida por la reacción de su primo tan solo asintió sorprendida con la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando se refería su primo a la reina con tanta familiaridad? Pero no considero que fuera el momento de preguntar aquello, sobre todo porque acababa de notar como su primo había perdido todo el color y de repente parecía faltarle el aire.

- Tengo que irme- murmuró el alterado soldado comenzando a correr por la habitación como si estuviera buscando algo.

- Toya – intento pararlo Sakura sin ningún resultado - ¡Toya tranquilízate!

- ¡No puedo!- medio grito el hombre apunto de un ataque – Tengo que encontrar me capa y partir para palacio inmediatamente. ¡Tengo que asegurarme que tanto ella como el bebe estarán bien!

Sakura miro preocupada a su primo, no, no era tonta, solo despistada, tal vez por eso no noto que la mirada de preocupación de su primo era idéntica a la que un enamorado tendría al pensar en la mujer que amaba. Una mirada que Kero si fue capaz de diferenciar y que lo estremeció por completo, aquello solo podía traer problemas.

Toya ababa de encontrar su capa y estaba apunto de salir por la puerta de la casa cuando dos golpes sordos indicaron que alguien esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta, Sakura se apresuro a abrir ya que su primo estaba demasiado ocupado forcejeando con el broche de su capa que apenas podía abrochar debido al nerviosismo.

- ¡Yukito! – gritó Sakura emocionada cuando reconoció al soldado vestido con los colores de la reina frente a ella en la puerta.

Yukito Tsukisiro era el mejor amigo de Toya Kinomoto, además Sakura le tenia un gran aprecio. Siempre agradecía ver al hombre porque su presencia le era francamente agradable, pero en aquella ocasión dio gracias a la diosa de que hubiera aparecido tal vez él pudiera tranquilizar a su alterado primo .

- Hola Sakura, ¿esta tu primo?- saludo el soldado de cabello plateado.

- Si – murmuró la joven pintora preocupada – Pero esta algo alterado...

- ¿Alterado?- se intereso el amigo del joven Kinomoto .

- Si, le he contado que la reina estaba de parto y se ha puesto histérico. Esta tan nervioso que no puede ni abrocharse la capa – explico señalando a su primo tras ella.

- ¿Les has contado que la reina estaba de parto?- se sorprendió Yukito- ¿Y tu como lo sabias?

- Estaba en palacio- explico la joven orgullosa- Tengo que pintar un cuadro a uno de los sacerdotes .

- Ya veo, pero ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro haber si tu puedes intentar tranquilizar a Toya ...

El joven soldado entro a la casa solo para encontrar a su joven amigo gritándole a su capa estaba claro que estaba fuera de si .

- Toya – murmuró Yukito preocupado - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Yukito! – sonrió el soldado- Kaho se ha puesto de parto tengo que ir - por fin había podido abrocharse la capa y ahora avanzaba hacía la puerta con rapidez , pero Yukito no solo se la cerro en las narices sino que se interpuso en medio.

- Tu no vas a ningún lado- aseguro el soldado de pelo plateado – El rey ni siquiera se ha acercado a preguntar, tu no puedes aparecer ahí y montar un escándalo solo porque quieres saber que tal esta ella y el niño ... Sería como firmar tu sentencia de muerte .

- ¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí tan tranquilo!- le gritó Toya furioso – Apártate de la puerta Yuki.

Su amigo solo negó con la cabeza algo al tiempo que sacaba una carta de entre sus ropas.

- Me ha pedido que te traiga esto – murmuró Yukito tendiéndole la carta .

Toya algo molesto se la arranco de las manos y la leyó con ansia cuando finalizo su lectura parecía estar menos nervioso y algo más tranquilo .

- Me pide que me quede en casa sin llamar la atención o los tres moriremos – murmuró Toya decaído.

Sakura desde su posición detrás de ambos con Kero en sus manos no entendía nada de nada, ¿qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Pero en contra Kero pareció si entenderlo, él no era tan despistado como su ama llevaba meses sospechando algo y todo lo que acaba de ver se lo acababa de confirmar.

- ¿Es tuyo?- pregunto el guardián por fin sobresaltando a los dos soldados de la reina que se giraron hacía el peluche sorprendidos- Ya es un crimen amar a una reina no creo que el castigo por dejarla embarazada sea solo severo.

Toya fulmino al peluche con la mirada antes de encogerse de hombros indiferente.

- Si él lo descubre nos matara – fue su simple contestación .

Kero tan solo asintió comprendiéndola situación al tiempo que Sakura los miraba horrorizada sin entender nada.

- ¿De que estáis hablando? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- se desespero la muchacha.

Los dos hombre y el guardián se giraron hacía ella sorprendidos , habían olvidado por completo a la joven pintora y ahora esta se revelaba en busca de una explicación.

- Creo que tengo algo que confesarte Sakura – murmuró Toya demasiados serio para el gusto de su prima al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se revolvía el pelo- Estas a punto de ser tía ...

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron contra su voluntad comprendiéndolo todo de repente y llenándola de horror.

- La reina – murmuró horrorizada, su primo tan solo asintió en silencio.

0000000000000000000000

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Bueno, por fin termine el segundo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado porque me ha costado lo mío escribirlo (es lo que pasa cuando tienes unos cuatro fic sin terminar xp)

La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir así que esta nota será corta. Solo quería hacer notar el titulo del capitulo , en realidad no tiene mucho sentido, pero pretendía hacer referencia a Eriol, por si no lo habéis notado cada capitulo llevara el nombre de una carta del tarot, el próximo se titulara "La Rueda".

Otra cosa es, ¿dónde se ha metido Shaoran? Bueno, pues si tenéis paciencia espero darle una respuesta en el próximo capitulo.

Solo me queda agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Sino hubiera sido por vosotros no seguiría escribiendo esto .

Yuen Li.


	3. La Rueda

La Rueda 

Sakura había odio muchas historias de amor en su corta vida pero nunca había odio una real, tal vez por eso estaba tan emocionada cuando su primo acabo de contarle su historia de amor imposible con la reina. No importaba si su primo no se la había contado antes o si todos lo sabían menos ella, lo que en esos momentos le preocupaba de sobre manera era lo que ocurriría si el rey descubriría que aquel hijo no era suyo.

- Pero si realmente es tuyo¿qué pasara si no se parece al rey?- se angustio Sakura – ¿No llamara mucho la atención que en vez de al rey se parezca más al capitán de la guardia de la reina?.

- No te preocupes por eso- murmuró Toya revolviendo el pelo de su prima, por algún motivo se sentía mil veces más tranquilo después de haberle contado toda la historia su inocente prima ahora solo esperaba que Yukito, que había vuelto a palacio volviera par a confiarle que la reina estaba en perfectas condiciones y que el niño había nacido sin problemas- Si realmente se parece tanto a mi Kaho hará que nadie lo note nunca.

- ¿Y como se hace eso?- se intereso la joven pintora con curiosidad, en aquellos momentos parecía más una niña inocente que una adolescente.

- Sabes magia Sakurita- gruño Kero sentado a su lado en la mesa- Seguro que recuerdas que hay innumerables hechizos para cambiar el aspecto de una persona.

- Pero, la reina es humana ¿no¿Cómo puede hacer un hechizo? – se extraño la semi-elfo confundida.

- Tal vez ese elfo chalado que es tan amigo suyo, lo haga por ella – murmuró Toya indiferente ocultando la cabeza tras los brazos, esa situación estaba punto de acabar con él .

0000000000000000000000000000000

- Una niña – murmuró Tomoyo con alegría pasándole el recién nacido a la exhausta madre .

- Una niña – murmuró Kaho con sorpresa acogiendo a su pequeña en sus brazos – Creí que iba a ser un niño – rió, pero realmente le daba igual si aquella pequeña fuera una niña o un niño, tampoco le importaba si ella heredaría el trono o no, solo le importaba la idea de que era suya, era su hija, su pequeña y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar cuando la pequeña agarro en su manita su dedo y entre abrió un par de ojos verdes con curiosidad para mirar por primera vez a su madre , la cual ya no pudo evitar las ganas de llorar.

- No será necesario cambiar nada de su aspecto- le sonrió Tomoyo divertida sentándose a su lado en su cama – Es igual a ti. ¿Cómo se llamara?

Kaho sonrió emociona limpiándose algunas lagrimas de los ojos, llevaba todo el día de parto y estaba realmente exhausta.

- Masaki – murmuró – Se llamara Masaki.

La noticia del nacimiento de aquella niña llego con rapidez al rey el cual no pareció tan emocionado como su esposa.

- ¡Una niña!- le grito furioso a la pobre Erika que había sido quien había corrido a informar al rey de que su hija ya había nacido- ¡Una niña¿Y para que quiero yo una niña? Tendría que haber nacido varón. ¡Un hombre al que poder heredar mi reino¡No necesitaba una niña¡Quería un niño¡Un hijo!

- Mi... mi señor – murmuró la joven apabullada – Lo ...lo siento mucho . Ya... ya vera como la próxima vez tienen un niño. La reina es joven, podrá darle más hijos .

- ¿La próxima vez¿Cuál próxima vez?- le grito, estaba tan furioso que no se daba cuenta lo que gritaba - ¡Han pasado muchos años hasta que mi esposa se ha quedado en cinta¿Cuántos años más tendré que esperar para que me de un hijo varón?

Erika intento pensar algo que decir, pero el miedo no le dejo hablar, aquel hombre la aterraba, era horrible sentirse el objeto de sus gritos y comprendió apabullada el triste destino que le esperaba a la hija de la reina, condenada solo por haber nacido mujer. Pero si realmente Kaho no daba ningún hijo varón al rey sería esa pequeña la que heredaría el reino y esa idea le hizo agachar la cabeza aún más angustiada, es posible que solo tuviera trece años pero comprendía que una niña maltratada por su padre desde el momento que nace no podía llegar a ser nunca una reina fuerte, seguramente durante toda su vida esa pequeña estaría sometida por los hombres, primero por su padre y después por el esposo que su padre le elegiría.

000000000000000000

Margaret no se había sentido tan triunfal desde que sus artimañas la habían llevado a convertirse en la primera amante del rey, pero no se sintió feliz, la felicidad era algo que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Pero si sabía lo que era el triunfo.

Y acababa de triunfar, Kaho había tenido una niña contra todo pronostico, lo que le aseguraba que seria su hijo quien estuviera un paso más cerca del trono.

Había sentido horror cuando descubrió que la reina estaba embarazada, pero cuando comprendió que el hijo no podía ser del rey sintió el triunfo recorrerla por completo. Y esa niña desde luego no podía ser hija de Alen por que ella misma se había ocupado de que tras el nacimiento de su hijo su amante no pudiera tener hijos.

Su hijo Bran, había nacido hacía dos años y desde luego era hijo bastardo de Alen pero desde entonces temerosa de que la reina pudiera dar a luz un hijo del rey había envenenado la comida de este hasta que al cavo de un año este quedo estéril. Así de simple, el rey era estéril, no podría tener más hijos que Bran, lo que le aseguraba a este el puesto al trono.

Pero todo pareció venirse abajo cuando Kaho informo con la cabeza bien alta que estaba embarazada. ¡Embarazada¡Y la maldita hizo creer a todo el mundo que el hijo era del rey¡Cuando hacía un año que este no podía tener hijos! Sabía que el hijo no era del rey, pero eso no evitaba que este no creyera en la mentira de Kaho¿quién creería que la tranquila y sabía esposa del rey fuera en realidad una adultera que sostenía una mentira para salvar su vida¡Nadie! Todo el mundo adoraba a la reina. Nadie creería nunca que el hijo no era del rey y eso Margaret lo sabía muy bien. Aunque intentase hacerle ver a Alen que su esposa lo engañaba este simplemente la haría callar acusándola de estar celosa, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, una mentira como esa se descubriría con el tiempo y ahora con el nacimiento de esa niña, Margaret saboreo el triunfo . Aunque fuese un bastardo su hijo Bran tenia preferencia a la hora de heredar el trono frente a una niña . Pero por si el sentimiento de paternidad llegaba afectar al rey, Margaret decidió que lo más sensato seria ir moviendo los hilos del destino desde la sombra para que tanto esa niña como su madre despareciesen y para ello solo tenia que demostrarle al rey que su esposa lo engañaba. Obligar a este a repudiarla y convencerlo para que se desposara con ella y reconociera como su hijo legitimo a Bran.

Y todo en su vida seria perfecto y por fin recordaría lo que es la felicidad con su hijo en el trono y ella reinando desde las sombras.

00000000000000000000

- ¡Toya¿a dónde crees que vas? – chilló Sakura cuando vio a su primo ponerse de nuevo la capa dispuesto a salir de la casa .

- No se como lo veras pequeño monstruo , pero no puedo quedarme todo la vida en casa, tengo que ir a trabajar- gruñó el soldado algo molesto - ¡Y no me mires así! Es cierto, mi turno volvía a empezar por la tarde después de comer ¡y ya llego tarde! Así que adiós.

Y sin ninguna contemplación Toya le cerro la puerta en las narices a su joven y angustiada prima , que miro impotente la puerta por la que su primo acababa de desaparecer.

- Tengo miedo Kero – le susurró al guardián que flotaba junto a ella mirando también la puerta – Tengo la sensación de que va a ocurrir algo malo.

Kero no contesto, pero en sus pensamientos se dijo así mismo que ahora que la reina iba a tener al bebe todo se precipitaría al desastre sobretodo si Toya era incapaz de disimular frente a este niño, pero aun así ellos seguían sin saber si este niño era de Toya o del rey .

Pero Kero tuvo que dejar de meditar puesto que vio incrédulo como Sakura se abrochaba su capa y se disponía salir de la casa .

- Voy a asegurarme de que no le pasa nada- murmuró Sakura con aire decidido.

- ¿Qué?- se escandalizo el guardián- ¡TU no vas a ninguna parte!

- ¡Pero Kero!- se molesto la pintora- no puedo quedarme aquí mientras mi primo puede meterse en algún lió.

- Tu primo ya esta en un lió – gruño Kero furioso – Lo único que ha de hacer es evitar que lo descubran y si tu te presentas ahí. ¡Lo descubrirán!

Pero Sakura no tuvo tiempo de replicar pues justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta con violencia y la joven se apresuro a ir abrir . Era Yukito.

- Ha sido una niña – sonrió nada más ser recibido por Sakura.

000000000000000

Quien podría decir que el nacimiento de esa pequeña podría causar tantos males y a la vez tantos bienes, estaba destinada a convertirse en una gran mujer, pero la pregunta ahora era si todas aquellas sombras que se volcaban sobre ella como buitres podrían ser superados, pero por suerte había demasiadas personas a su alrededor para dejar que algo mala le sucediera ...

Toya había entrado con una tranquilidad alarmante a la habitación donde la reina y su hija descansaban rodeadas de doncellas y las damas de compañía de la reina que no dejaban de hablar como cotorras.

- ¡Toya! – gritó Nakuru emocionada al verlo entrar lanzándose literalmente al cuello del soldado.

Toya se aparto a la mujer con un gesto brusco ignorándola por completo y con la expresión más serena que encontró se acerco hasta la cama en la que Kaho descansaba, estaba hermosa con el pelo suelo sobre la almohada y gesto cansado. Estaba tan hermosa que por un segundo Toya tuvo el impulso de besarla delante de todas aquellas mujeres .

- Quería felicitarla por su hija, mi reina – murmuró el soldado haciendo una profunda inclinación ante esta – Como el capitán de su escolta juro que protegeré a vuestra hija con mi vida.

Kaho tan solo sonrió al tiempo que hacía un gesto a una de sus damas para que acercarán a la niña .

- Creo que eso deberías jurárselo a ella- rió Kaho incorporándose en la cama al tiempo que cogía la niña de brazos de su dama .

Toya miro durante unos segundos en silencio a la niña en brazos de Kaho y la dudas lo saltaron como si se trataran de miles de agujas clavándose en su corazón. ¿De quien era esa niña¿Era suya o por el contrario era la hija del rey? Pero hija suya o no, era preciosa, tan pequeña y tan parecida a su madre que casi daba miedo pensar en lo frágil que era. Realmente deseaba protegerla con su vida, como acaba de prometer.

- He de darle el pecho- murmuró Kaho, aquello sobresalto a todos los que la rodeaban .

Sus damas casi chillaron histéricas al tiempo que las criadas parpadeaban confundidas.

Una reina nunca daba el pecho a sus hijos, casi estaba mal visto, al nacer el niño era entregado a una matrona que lo amantaba. Una reina nunca daría el pecho a su hijo.

- ¡Pero mi señora! – gritó la más mayor de sus damas - ¿Se ha vuelto loca¡No esta bien visto!

- ¡Tonterías!- medio chilló Kaho molesta - ¿Qué tiene de malo¡Es mi hija!

Ante el grito de la reina las criadas prácticamente huyeron de la habitación mientras que las cuatro cotorras que tenia por damas excepto Nakuru retrocedieron asustadas.

- Ella es mi sangre y yo tengo leche¿que problema ahí en eso? - gruño la mujer si no queréis verlo no tenéis más que salir de la habitación.

Y como si hubiera sido una orden todas excepto Nakuru abandonaron la habitación totalmente escandalizadas .

Al ver que se había quedado sola con los dos amantes Nakuru entorno los ojos divertida.

- Me encantaría dejaros a los dos solitos, pero como entonces se notaria mucho, podéis armar vuestra escena sentimental conmigo delante. Además mi amo prácticamente me ha prohibido que abandone esta habitación por lo que vais tener que aguantarme – rió Nakuru alegremente sentándose en el marco de la ventana frente a ambos.

Al oírla la pareja la fulmino molesta con la mirada antes de entornar los ojos y girara a verse el uno al otro con una sonrisa.

- Es tuya – susurró Kaho tras unos segundos en los que Toya había estado contemplando a la niña con melancolía.

- ¿Qué?- se sobresalto el aludido parpadeando confundido.

- Lo comprobé- la sonrisa de la reina se había agrandado considerablemente – es tuya ...

Flash Back

- Entonces solo hay una manera de comprobar quien es su padre – sonrió alegremente Eriol que sujetaba a la recién nacida en brazos . Masaki acababa de nacer y en la habitación solo estaba Tomoyo, Kaho, la niña y él.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos Tomoyo había acercado hasta ellos un barreño con una extraño liquido de color azul.

- ¿Qué prendes hacer?- se molesto Kaho demasiado débil como para gritar demasiado fuerte.

- Prepare esto anoche – comenzó Tomoyo con tranquilidad – sentía que la niña estaba apunto de nacer así que prepare esto, justo anoche . Si lanzamos un cabello de la niña junto con otro tuyo al barreño el agua nos mostrara el rostro de su padre .

De inmediato el rostro de la reina cambio incorporándose rápidamente sobre la cama.

- Hazlo- el ansia de saber no solo se mostró claramente en su voz , sino también en sus ojos.

Fin del Flash Back

- El agua te mostró a ti – murmuró una emocionada Kaho antes de sentir como la boca de su amante se hundía en la suya llena de felicidad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eriol sonrió para si mismo cuando junto a los otros sacerdotes en la biblioteca localizo lo que andaba buscando.

- Sabía que no podían ser mas que urgalos – sonrió el joven elfo llamado la atención de los sacerdotes a su alrededor .

- ¿Los has encontrado? – la anciana sacerdotisa Orwen se encaramo al libro que leía Eriol .

- No lo vi, pero oí las descripciones ... – murmuró casi con pesar señalando la ilustración – Hace demasiados siglos que los urgalos abandonaron estas tierras, tantos que los humanos prácticamente los habéis olvidado ... Incluso yo solo vi un urgalo una vez en mi vida cuando no era más que un niño. Pero según esta ilustración los urgalos se parecen mucho a las descripciones que los supervivientes dieron de esos monstruos que atacaron mi templo ...

Alrededor de Eriol ya se había formado un corro de curiosos sacerdotes entre ellos Tomoyo .

- Así que lo que ha dominado mi región no son más que urgalos – gruño la sacerdotisa molesta, cada vez que recordaba el estado en que había quedado el lugar donde creció prácticamente toda su vida la furia hacía presa fácil de ella .

Un fuerte murmullo se apodero de toda la biblioteca y pronto el miedo había echo presa de todos .

- No tiene sentido – la anciana Orwen parecía más enfada que asustada- ¿Estas seguro de que se trata de urgalos?

Eriol asintió con pesar .

- Antes tenia mis dudas, pero ahora estoy completamente convencido.

- ¡Pero no es posible!- se asusto otra elfa – Los urgalos se recluyeron en las montañas como animales hace siglos¿por que vuelven atacarnos ahora?

- Solo hay una explicación- murmuró otro anciano sacerdote con gran pesar- Alguien ha roto el sello ...

Ante aquello entre todas las voces exaltadas y asustadas de los sacerdotes Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron con preocupación, ellos sabían perfectamente lo que había atacado sus tierras desde el principio, pero habían tardado a que todo estuviera preparado para dar la voz de alarma entre los sacerdotes. Ahora simplemente debían intervenir rápido, el problema estaba descubierto ahora solo podrían solucionarlo rápidamente .

- Informare al rey de esto- murmuró Eriol lo suficientemente alto como para que todos callaran dándole la razón .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alen se lo tomo tal y como Eriol esperaba, monto en furia . ¡Urgalos! Monstruos abominables que según contaba la leyenda una poderosa hechicera había sellado en las montañas para que no siguieran dañando a las demás tribus de la Diosa. Exiliados de aquella tierra para siempre, encerrados en las montañas, custodiados por los enanos. Habían escapado, no solo de una maldición milenaria sino también de los propios enanos¿dónde estaban estos pues¿Por qué no habían informado de que el sello se había roto?

- Mi señor- murmuró Eriol con tranquilidad rompiendo la meditación del rey de los hombres – Debemos evitar que sigan avanzando por nuestra tierra, llevan años encerrados en las montañas la sed de sangre que sienten debe ser terrible ...

Alen lo miro durante unos segundos antes de asentir con tranquilidad con la cabeza, aquel maldito elfo tenia razón.

- Mandare a uno de mis mensajeros a las montañas en busca de los enanos. Quiero un explicación de todo esto y esperare la llegada del escuadrón que mandamos a Terum antes de intervenir directamente , de momento preparare a conciencia las defensas del reino . Los sacerdotes tenéis ordenes de volver a vuestros templos hasta nuevo aviso si realmente se trata de urgalos necesitaremos vuestra maldita magia para acabar con ellos. Tu y la otra sacerdotisa os quedareis aquí ya que os quedasteis sin templo . Informa a los demás.

Y sin más abandono la sala del trono para reunirse con sus consejeros, dejando a Eriol con la palabra en la boca . Alen podía ser la persona que más odiaba en el mundo pero dejando a tras su despreciable persona era, un buen rey. No era justo, pero se hacía respetar, todos los nobles lo temían y desde que el había ascendido al trono había reinado una cierta calma en el reino. Pero sin duda su mejor cualidad como rey era la defensa y la batalla. A su pesar Eriol tenia que reconocer que frente a aquella situación , Alen era el mejor rey que aquel reino podía haber tenido .

Podía reprocharle muchas cosas a aquel hombre, que le hubiera quitado a la mujer que quería como a su hermana pequeña, que le hubiera echo a esta la vida imposible, que hubiera despreciado a la Diosa o que creyera que la única raza que podía persistir era la raza humana. Odiaba la religión a su diosa y a las criaturas mágicas que esta creo, pero aún así amaba su reino, a su tierra y no permitiría que esta cayera presa de los urgalos .

- ¿Qué ha dicho?- se intereso Tomoyo cuando lo vio salir de la sala del trono, lo estaba esperando .

- Que quiere saber que ha ocurrido con los enanos, algo que yo también me pregunto ...- murmuró el elfo pensativo .

La joven elfa lo miro molesta al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos .

- Debemos avisar a los elfos y a los dragones de esto. Él no puede ocuparse de ellos solo. Los hombres no son lo suficientemente poderosos.

- Ha dicho que no moverá ni un dedo hasta que el escuadrón que mando, no vuelva , no se fía de mi, quiere pruebas. Y por lo tanto no moverá ni un dedo hasta que sus hombres vuelvan y aun menos va informar a nadie ...

Tomoyo asintió comprendiendo la situación perfectamente.

- Entonces dejemos que los hombres se ocupen de los urgalos, nosotros tenemos algo más importante que hacer- murmuró la elfa tan suave que Eriol casi no la escucho .

- ¿Cómo crees que Alestar se tomara lo de Sakura?- preguntó de repente Eriol cambiando de tema .

- ¿Alestar?- se extraño la elfa alzando una ceja - ¿Qué tiene que ver con Sakura?

- ¿No te lo he dicho?- se extraño el elfo- Es su padre...

- ¿Qué!- el grito de Tomoyo resonó tan fuerte que Eriol tuvo la sensación de que lo había escuchado todo el castillo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pese a que desde un momento se supuso que la noticia de la invasión de los urgalos iba a mantenerse en secreto este se rompió estrepitosamente cuando el único superviviente del escuadrón que el rey mando a investigar apareció gritando de manera histérica en medio de la ciudad. El encuentro con aquellos monstruos había hecho que perdiera por completo la razón. El hombre había reconocido muy bien lo que eran aquellos seres y a su vuelta a la ciudad de Loth no tuvo ningún reparo en gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que había visto oído y sufrido. Con todo ello se confirmaron las sospechas de los urgalos y el rumor de la invasión de estos al reino de Loyer se extendió como la pólvora y con ello el miedo y el terror invadió el reino. Los rumores comenzaron a ser cada vez peores y más temibles y la ciudad comenzó a llenarse de gente que huía de sus casas en el campo temerosos de que los húrgalos los atacaran a ellos.

Frete aquella oleada de terror y rumores a Alen no le quedo de otra que comenzar a organizar la defensa de su ciudad en caso de un posible ataque pero aquello era infinitamente remoto, los urgalos nunca atacarían Loth, no eran un ejercito armado y organizado, solo eran monstruos sin sentimientos habidos de sangre y venganza, aunque bien mirado aquello posiblemente fuera aún más peligroso que lo primero, nunca sabías como podía reaccionar un animal salvaje.

Pero pese a todo, aquello no altero la vida de Sakura, siguió yendo todos los días a palacio para terminar el cuadro de Eriol y en poco tiempo se hizo amiga de medio castillo, hablaba sin parar de todo con Eriol y después comía con Tomoyo, la elfa le caía francamente bien y ambas se hicieron bastante pronto muy buenas amigas. A ella se les solía unir una alegre Nakuru que no hacía otra cosa que hacer sonrojar a Sakura con sus comentarios subidos de tono y su manera de ser.

Ya hacia tres semanas que Sakura pintaba el cuadro de Eriol, tres desde que la princesa había nació. El cuadro ya prácticamente estaba terminado y aquello preocupaba horriblemente a Sakura. Le gustaba aquel lugar mucho más que su puesto en el gremio, se sentía cómoda con las personas a su alrededor y no tenia que aguantar los continuos desplantes y desprecios de su jefe que prácticamente la trataba como a una esclava, tal vez por eso se había retrasado todo lo que había podido, pero ya no podía pintar más lento, su vuelta al taller estaba próximo y eso la angustiaba.

Nakuru había entrado como un huracán a la habitación donde Sakura terminaba el cuadro de Eriol.

- ¡Sakura !- gritó la mujer de manera alegre, llevaba puesto un escotadisimo vestido de terciopelo negro y se había recogido el pelo en un moño para evitar que su larga melena tapara la vista de su cuello - ¡Tengo una gran noticia para ti!- informa la dama lanzándose a abrazar a la pobre Sakura.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- se intereso la joven y espachurrada pintora .

- ¡La reina quiere que la retrates con el bebe!- chilló la escandalosa mujer - ¿No es genial?

Pero Sakura no tenia muy claro si eso era genial. ¿La reina quería que pintara un cuadro suyo¡Pero si ni siquiera sabía como debía comportarse delante de ella!

Pero conociendo el carácter de Nakuru no es de extrañar que a lo que Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba estuviera en la habitación de la reina frente a esta y su hija .

Sakura no tenía muy claro que hacer que decir o como comportarse. Había esperado encontrar a una mujer majestuosa cubierta de lujos y con la figura altiva de una reina. Pero no fue aquello lo que encontró. Frente a ella no había una reina altiva, simplemente descubrió a una mujer, a una mujer muy hermosa, eso nadie lo negaría pero en aquellos momentos carecía de su porte de reina y era simplemente una mujer . Kaho había recibido a Sakura sola en su habitación con el pelo suelto y con Masaki amantando de su pecho y fue aquella imagen lo que le dio a conocer a Sakura el motivo por el que su primo se había enamorado de aquella hermosa mujer.

- Así que tu eres Sakura – le sonrió la reina – He oído hablar mucho de ti. Tu primo te adora. Eriol cree que eres la mejor pintora que ha conocido nunca y te has convertido en la mejor amiga de Tomoyo .

- Me halaga majestad- murmuró la muchacha haciendo un esfuerzo por apartar la vista de ella.

- Supongo que Nakuru te habrá explicado para que te quiero – le sonrió Kaho con tranquilidad , cuando Sakura asintió la reina acentuó su sonrisa – Me encanto el cuadro que pintaste para mi cumpleaños, siempre quise que la persona que lo pinto me retratara pero nunca supe que fuiste tu hasta que Tomoyo se tomo la molestia de buscarte. Créeme querida tu cuadro ha sido una pieza clave en tu vida. Ahora dime¿me pintaras junto a Masaki?

Sakura no dudo ni un segundo en asentir con fuerza con la cabeza al tiempo que asentía decidida. Ya no se sentía avergonzada delante de aquélla mujer sino todo lo contrario , tenia un aura tan cálida que al los pocos segundos de oír su voz Sakura sintió como si su corazón se calmara.

- En cuanto acabe el cuadro de Eriol, pintare el vuestro majestad .

Cuando por fin salió del cuarto de la mujer Sakura ya sabía como iba a pintarla. No iba a pintarla como una reina altiva iba a pintarla tal y como la acababa de ver, como una mujer como una madre con su hija colgada del pecho y de fondo aunque fuera una simple sombra o el reflejo de un espejo que nadie podría ver o notar dibujaría la sonrisa de su primo ante su mujer y su hija, pues no había dudado ni un segundo que la niña que estaba colgada al pecho de la reina fuese su sobrina.

Al día siguiente Sakura finalizo el cuadro de Eriol. Fue un cuadro muy alegre y a la vez sereno muy acorde con el carácter de Eriol. Sakura decidido pintarlo con la sonrisa burlona que el elfo siempre le dedicaba a Tomollo y que tantas cosas parecía decir al mismo tiempo. Lo dibujo sentado junto al fuego con un libro en las manos y la cabeza ladeada mostrando su sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados, pero aun así aunque daba la sensación de que Eriol leía el libro parecía estar realmente mirando algo a su lado y el suave reflejo de una sacerdotisa morena en el espejo sobre la chimenea dio a entender claramente que Eriol estaba mirando realmente a Tomollo. Cuando los interesados se dieron cuenta del detalle tardaron unos segundos en responder.

- ¿Esa soy yo?- pregunto Tomollo extrañada señalando el borroso reflejo del espejo al lado de Eriol.

Sakura tan solo asintió divertida y satisfecha por su pintura .

- No quería hacerte muy evidente pero ayer se me ocurrió dibujar en el reflejo de un espejo algo que no pude estar en cuadro- explico orgullosa – No se te distingue la cara pero si el pelo, tu cabello es único Tomollo.

La aludida se sonrojo furiosamente apartando la mirada de su amiga¿qué hacía ella en ese cuadro?

Por su parte Eriol se había quedado momentáneamente sin habla debido a la indirecta que Sakura había mostrado en aquel cuadro. ¡Y él que la había creído una chiquilla despistada¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta de algo así¿Tanto se notaba?

Pero tuvo que abandonar su mutismo pues Nakuru que se había colado en su habitación con Spinel en brazos miro con curiosidad el cuadro y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír abiertamente. Por una vez en su vida parecía una mujer seria y conciente de si misma .

- ¡Felicidades Sakura! – gritó la recién llegada rompiendo aquella ilusión por completo soltando al pequeño guardián para lanzarse abrazar a Sakura- ¡Eres la persona que mejor ha sido capaz de captar en un cuadro la relación de mi amo y Tomollo!

Ante semejante comentario Tomollo se disculpo y salió medio corriendo de la habitación totalmente sonrojada, algo que hizo que Eriol sonriera burlón de nuevo, replica exacta del cuadro.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo Sakura, no todos los día puede ver uno a Tomollo sonrojada como una adolescente ...- cometo el elfo divertido.

Ahora fue Sakura quien se sonrojo instintivamente todavía en brazos de Nakuru, la guardiana no estaba muy por la labor de soltarla.

Sakura no era una mujer perspicaz, tardaba siglos en notar una relación entre dos personas y seguramente aquella era la única vez que lo había notado, pero es que simplemente Tomollo y Eriol eran muy diferentes a todos los seres que había conocido, elfos o no ambos eran realmente fáciles de comprender a sus ojos o al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Había pasado poco tiempo con ellos pero desde el primer día se fijo en que Tomollo solo perdía la calma cuando estaba Eriol y que este solo sonreía de verdad cuando se trataba de Tomollo, al principio no le dio importancia, eran detalles en los que ni siquiera se fijaba pero el pasar de los días le hizo comprenderlos sobretodo comprendió a Eriol pues había querido fijar en su mente todos sus gestos para plasmarlos en su cuadro. Cuando por fin vio todos los gestos y encontró sus significados fue capaz de darse cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de Tomollo, y fue aquello lo que le hizo desear comprobar si su amiga le correspondía y finalmente se dio cuenta de que así era. Por eso decidió incluirla en el cuadro , le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos, un cuadro no debía ser un mero retrato debía dar a mostrar una parte del que aparecía en el y la parte más importante de Eriol era Tomollo.

00000000000

Tomollo por su parte nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida y no tenía ni la menor idea del porque. Esta allí en la terraza mirando la ciudad en pleno movimiento y los guardias en las murallas vigilando el posible ataque de urgalos y de lo único que era capaz de pensar el motivo por el que Sakura la había metido de aquella manera en aquel cuadro. No es que le molestara, es que simplemente le gustaba demasiado.

- Así, que estabas aquí- Tomollo supo de quien provenía aquella voz antes siquiera de volverse y encontrar a Eriol parado en medio de la puerta para salir a la terraza.

Tomollo quiso preguntar, explicarle que ella no había tenido nada que ver con aquel cuadro, pero Eriol ya no parecía recordar el tema o tal vez es que no quisiera hablar de ello en aquellos momentos .

- Es hora de comenzar el viaje¿no te parece? – murmuró el elfo caminado hacía ella en silencio , había borrado su sonrisa.

Tomollo tuvo que apartar los ojos de él y aspirar hondo antes de contestar .

- Supongo que si, no podemos seguir aquí mucho tiempo más sin hacer nada – murmuró ella con serenidad – Yo iré con los dragones tu debes ir al bosque Prohibido para recoger el báculo...

- NO – el gritó de Eriol sonó más bien horrorizado- Yo no voy con Alestar , vas tu, yo avisare a los dragones.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Tomollo divertida.

- Eriol, los dragones te odian¿recuerdas?- se burlo ella – Si te ven atravesando su territorio te calcinaran sin ninguna contemplación .

- Algo muy similar a lo que me hará Alestar cando le informa que pretendo mandar a su única hija a los brazos de la muerte .

- ¡No vamos a mandar a Sakura a los brazos de la muerte! – se ofendió Tomollo – Y Alestar no va a matarte por eso. Te matara porque pretendes enviar Sakura para que cruce medio mundo con un dragón como único acompañante. Odia los dragones casi tanto como ellos a ti- río Tomollo aquello era tan gracioso que no se podía contener.

Eriol la fulmino molesto con la mirada .

- ¿Es por eso por lo que no quieres ir con Alestar¿a ti también te da miedo?

- ¡Clow! –se molesto Tomollo llamándolo por su nombre elfico – Sabes que estoy hablando en serio. Se que Alestar puede dar mucho miedo a veces pero el no va a matarte, comprenderá perfectamente la situación y nos ayudara. Los dragones por otra parte te mataran en cuando te vean, te odian, ni siquiera y te darán la opción de abrir la boca para explicar tu presencia allí.

- Lo prefiero a Alestar – se encabezono el elfo – El si me odiara después de esto. Además el que da las ordenes aquí soy yo encontré al primer elegido .

- ¡En primer lugar él te encontró a ti y en segundo lugar yo encontré al segundo!- le gritó la elfa molesta.

- Me da igual – contesto Eriol de nuevo sereno – Yo iré con los dragones mañana .

Tomollo iba a protestar pero al ver el gesto decidido y serio del elfo se dio por vencida , nada de lo que dijese le haría cambiar de opinión, así que dando por concluida la discusión Tomollo decidió irse de aquel lugar, justo cuando estaba apunto de salir de la terraza Eriol la volvió a llamar .

- Lithet – murmuró y Tomollo se detuvo en seco, hacía siglos que Eriol no la llamaba por aquel nombre – Cuando todo esto termine y los dos dejemos de ser sacerdotes, tenemos una conversación pendiente .

0000000000000000000000000000

A pesar de haber acabado ya el cuadro de Eriol, Sakura no salió del palacio en todo el día, paso la tarde en la habitación de la reina, comentando con esta los detalles del cuadro que estaba apunto de pintar además de que Sakura descubrió que la niña, Masaki, era un encanto, en un momento dado Kaho le había dejado coger a la niña en brazos justo en el momento en que alguien abrió la puertas sin ninguna ceremonia y Toya entro a la habitación solo para encontrar a su prima babeando como una tonta con Masaki en brazos y a Kaho reír alegremente a su lado.

Las dos mujeres miraron divertidas la cara de estupefacción que Toya les dedico.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí?- pregunto Toya molesto señalando a su prima .

- Nos va a pintar a mi y a Masaki – rió Kaho volviendo a coger a Masaki de brazos de Sakura .

Toya nunca tuvo muy claro como debía reaccionar ante aquello, tan solo asintió confuso aceptando la idea. Pero nunca llego a decir nada al respecto pues la puerta volvió a abrirse con menos ceremonia que antes y Alen entro por primera vez a la habitación de su esposa con la intención de conocer a la hija que esta había alumbrado para él .

Lo primero que hizo fue mandar una mirada despótica a Toya junto a la puerta , el cual agacho la cabeza con odio y abandono la habitación los la mandivula apretada. Odiaba a aquel hombre pero no podía hace nada contra él por eso siempre que él estaba en la misma habitación que él desaparecía, lo celos eran algo que no podía controlar muy bien . Sakura que fue muy capaz de reconocer al rey frente a ella también quiso salir corriendo de allí pero Kaho la retuvo a su lado a garrándola de un hombro.

- Bunas tardes majetad – murmuró Kaho con respeto frialdad, no había nada en su actitud que recordara a una esposa- ¿Ha venido a conocer a su hija?

Alen la fulmino con la mirada antes de posar su mirada en una asustadidisima Sakura frente a él .

- ¿Otra dama de compañía? No recuerdo haberte dado permiso ...

- Eres tu quien elige a mis damas esposo, sin embargo me diste permiso para un cuadro, ella es la pintora .

Sakura noto la burla en los ojos Alen, la menospreciaba, como todo el mundo que la conocía por suerte aquel día Sakura había anudado una cinta de pelo en su frente para apartarse el pelo de la cara por lo que su marca quedaba fuera de la vista .

- ¿De todos los pintores de este reino, tu has elegido a un niña?- se burlo .

- Esta niña fue quien pinto el cuadro de La Diosa de los Astros para mi cumpleaños de parte del gremio de pintores. Pese a que no crees en lo que el cuadro representa seguramente si creas que fue una pintura magnifica .

Alen sonrió burlón a su mujer. Sin duda lo que más le gustaba de ella era que siempre sabía que decir sin perder la calma . En circunstancias normales este era el momento en que Alen se olvida de todo y la lanzaba sobre la cama para recordarle quien era su esposo y que le debía respeto, pero aquel día no podía hacerlo uno por la pintora y dos porque Kaho sujetaba junto a ella el bulto que debía ser su hija , la inútil niña que ella le había dado que no serviría para nada¡nada! Pero aquello tenia solución , si le había dado una hija podría darle un hijo¿verdad? Era algo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando que no le importaría tener que esperar diez años más , porque finalmente ese niño nacería.

Sin decir una palabra más Alen abandono la habitación con la cabeza bien alta , para tener un varón primero debía asegurarse de que su esposa estuviera en condiciones de procrear y aquel no era el momento, desde luego.

Como de costumbre todo lo que hacía la reina llego pronto a los oídos de Margaret¿un cuadro? No había nada de malo en aquello y no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo si no hubiera descubierto a Sakura primero y hubiese visto la marca de su frente con sus propios ojos, una mestiza , una hija de las Estrellas, pensó y decidido descubrirlo todo sobre ella. Para su sorpresa resulto ser la prima del amante de la reina además de la mujer que había pintado el cuadro de la Diosa de los Astros colgado del pasillo que llevaba al jardín, donde todo el mundo podía verlo. Aquel cuadro le había llamado la atención desde el principio y desde luego sabía perfectamente que aquel era el culpable de que la muchacha hubiera caído en palacio justo en las manos de aquellos elfos intrigantes y de la reina, pero lo que le preocupaba de aquel asunto era el porque aquel cuadro había levantado tanta expectación, solo era eso un cuadro. Margaret decidió bastante pronto que ella averiguaría el motivo. No por nada en particular, simplemente por curiosidad.

Fue también aquella tarde cuando el escuadrón que el rey había enviado con los enanos regreso al palacio . Prácticamente todo el palacio se revoluciono con la llegada de este, todos morían por saber lo que había ocurrido, tanto por curiosidad como por miedo. El rey fue desde luego quien los recibió después de haber abandonado a Kaho en su habitación con la niña y Sakura.

- iInforma! – le gritó el rey al capitán del escuadrón una vez lo recibió a solas en la sala del Consejo.

En hombre arrodillado ante a Alen tenia tan solo dieciocho años había accedido a aquella posición por herencia familiar por lo que era comprensible que se sintiera tan horriblemente nervioso frente a aquel hombre y que al hablar tartamudease .

- No encontramos a los enanos mi señor – consiguió explicarse el soldado sin atreverse a mirar al rey a la cara, sobre todo Alen sabía intimidar – Su refugio esta vació, buscamos durante días por los túneles pero no encontramos nada, es como si hubieran desaparecido ...

Los enanos eran ser extraños, seguramente había muchos de ellos que ni siquiera había conocido el sol, vivían bajo tierra consagrado su vida a los túneles bajo las montañas creando una extensa red de subterráneos que algunos creían atravesaban todo el país pero aquello desde luego solo eran leyendas. La Diosa había sido caprichosa cuando repartió el mundo, entrego a los humanos la tierra, a los elfos la naturaleza a los dragones el aire y a los enanos el subsuelo reservándose el inmenso mar para ella .

Si un enano desaparecía de su refugio natural eso solo quería decir que habían encontrado otro debido a un fuerte temor. Aquello resultaba muy posible debido a la amenaza de los urgalos, pero no explicaba el porque no habían informado a las demás razas de ello. ¿Qué había ocurrido pues, con los enanos?

00000000000000000000000000000

Alen se había tomado la molestia de convocar a su consejo en pleno tras el informe del soldado.

- ¡Hemos de informar a las demás razas!- gritó un consejero ciertamente alterado- ¡Esto ya no es solo un rumor, por fin hemos confirmado que no se tratan de hombre, sino de urgalos! Los enanos han fallado, debemos pues nosotros informar a los demás...

Alen le dedico una mirada molesta, aquella situación lo irritaba.

- Esta es la situación señores – comenzó ignorando al consejero- los urgalos andan sueltos por mi territorio y en el proceso ya han destruido un región. Pero lo más preocupante es que no sabemos donde se encuentran ahora, es pues necesario avisar a las demás razas, enviare un mensajero con los dragones y otro con los elfos. Los dos nos ignoraran pero al menos estarán prevenidos ... ¿Alguien se ofrece para avisarlos?

Alen había pronunciado aquella pregunta más por inercia que por otra cosa, era obvio que ninguno de los presentes iba salir voluntario, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando noto como dos figuras abandonaban sus asientos. Un hombre y una mujer elfos , Tomollo y Eriol .

- Como elfa que soy, yo avisare a los de mi raza – murmuró Tomollo con tranquilidad.

- Yo avisare a los dragones , hace mucho que no los visito ...- murmuró Eriol sin ninguna ceremonia.

Ninguno de los dos parecían creer que nadie les llevaría a contraria. Alen que había olvidado que estaban allí debido a que eran los últimos sacerdotes que quedaba ya en palacio, los miro divertido sin creer su suerte. Librarse de la presencia de Eriol era algo que tendría que agradecer a la Diosa si hubiera creído en ella.

0000000000000000

Eriol y Tomollo encontraron a Sakura y a Kaho todavía en la habitación de esta, definitivamente Sakura había perdido todo el miedo que había sentido por ella al principio. Encontrarlas juntas fue un alivio así los dos no tuvieron que despedirse más que una vez, partirían aquella noche.

Sakura fue sin duda la que peor se lo tomo de todos, le horrorizaba lo que estaba pasando y aunque se sentía segura dentro de la ciudad todo aquello le horrorizaba, no quería que sus amigos viajaran solos por la noche pudiendo ser atacados por un escuadrón entero de urgalos.

Pero como estos la tranquilizaron finalmente solo pudo desearles suerte y jurarles que terminaría el cuadro de Kaho a tiempo para cuando ellos volvieran.

Cuando finalmente Sakura se fue a casa Kaho miro a los dos elfos con suspicacia.

- Veo que habéis encontrado la excusa perfecta- les sonrió – Pero sigo sin explicarme el porque el que va con los dragones es Eriol.

Ante aquellos los dos elfos gotearon .

- Le da miedo Alestar – explico Tomollo con tranquilidad.

- ¡Alestar no me da miedo! Simplemente quiero ser yo quien vaya con los dragones – se encabezono el elfo, ambas mujeres sonrieron burlonas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura volvió al palacio al día siguiente sola para descubrir que Eriol y Tomoyo ya habían partido, aunque sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho cuando le informaron de la partida de los sacerdotes, decidió no darle mayor importancia al fin y al cavo ambos ya se habían despedido de ella la noche anterior.

Tomoyo partía con los elfos, aunque nadie se lo había dicho Sakura sabía perfectamente que Tomoyo partía al bosque de los elfos, donde encontraría a su padre y aquello le dio un poco de envidia Tomoyo conocía a su padre iba a encontrarse con él, mientras ella, su hija se quedaba confinada en un castillo sin la posibilidad de conocerlo nunca . Pero no le dolía, decidió. Ella nunca lo había conocido y nunca lo haría además ella ya había tenido un padre una vez, su tío Fujitaka .

Y por otra parte Eriol partía con los Dragones, la idea resonó unos segundos en su cabeza, había oído tantas historias de los dragones, tantas ...

La raza preferida de la diosa , se había murmurado siempre. La diosa creo a las razas sin distinción , pero tuvo una con los dragones , les otorgo la sabiduría y la magia que negó a otras razas como la humana. Caprichosa como ella sola la Diosa creo las razas a su antojo pero sin duda su obra preferida siempre fueron los dragones, ser orgullosos de gran sabiduría incapaces de perdonar. Sakura deseaba saber si realmente aquello era cierto. Conocía a elfos humanos e incluso enanos pero nunca había conocido a un dragón al contrario que el resto de las razas no se mezclaban con los humanos.

Tal vez era por eso la punzada que sintio en el pecho .

Sakura entro con timidez a la alcoba de la reina con el pelo suelo por los hombros y la marca de su frente al descubierto , aquel día vestía completamente de gris y negro un tanto acorde con su estado de animo, pero pese a los colores tristes de su vestimenta , Kaho tuvo que reconocer que se veía encantadora , aquella muchacha tenia una mirada tan luminosa e inocente que resultaba difícil , no verla encantadora .

- Vengo a pintar vuestro cuadro majestad – sonrió la muchacha mostrando sus útiles de pintura con alegría, pintar era una de las pocas cosas que alegraban su existencia. Solo pintando podía dejar la mente en blanco y soñar despierta ser otra persona que tiene una vida más divertida y animada que la suya . Una vida llena de riegos y aventuras . La vida con la que siempre había soñado .

0000000000000000000 0

Dos semanas después:

Había sido un largo viaje, se dijo Tomollo a si misma mirando con nostalgia el increíble bosque que empezaba formarse ante ella. Los árboles siempre había sido el refugio natural de los elfos tal vez por que la vida de estos era a menudo tan larga como la de los elfos, hasta tal punto que cuando un elfo nacía se plantaba un árbol en forma de celebración y estos morían cuando el elfo moría de tal forma habían vinculado sus vidas.

Tomollo tamben había nacido en aquel bosque y su padre planto un árbol para ella, sin embargo este había muerto hacía tiempo, en el momento en que se convirtió en sacerdotisa. Los elfos más ancianos vieron esto como un mal augurio y quisieron negarle para siempre la entrada al bosque, pero el rey no lo permitió. Y sabia que debía estar siempre agradecida con él por ese motivo, Alestar era sin duda un hombre que imponía respeto y miedo pero Tomollo siempre lo había visto como su salvador, por eso por primera vez en su vida tenia miedo de encontrarse con aquel elfo. Tal vez Eriol no se confundía tanto al creer que le asustaba Alestar. Pero respirando hondo suspiro en busca de tranquilidad espiritual al tiempo que suplicaba a la Diosa ayuda para poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, lo único que la tranquilizaba es que tardaría tres días más en llegar a la ciudadela.

El viaje sin duda no había sido fácil, había tenido que prescindir de su caballo hacía cuatro días debido a que este se había roto una pata y había tenido que seguir andando pues se había negado en redondo a entrar a alguna aldea en busca de ayuda, seguramente ante la perspectiva de un ataque de urgalos una flecha le atravesaría el corazón antes siquiera de pisar un centímetro del suelo de la aldea . Las noticias corrían rápido y tal como le había informado un pobre pastor hacía unos días los urgalos habían comenzado a atacar de nuevo otros pequeños pueblos cercanos a las montaña, se movían, lentamente, pero se movían y aquello sin duda era lo que más miedo le daba . Tenia que llegar con Alestar cuanto a antes.

Y sin dudarlo más dio un paso hacía el abrupto bosque, sabiendo que los tres días que la aguardaban de camino serían los más difíciles de todo el trayecto .

000000000000000000

Eriol contrariamente tenia frete a si un paisaje muy diferente al que Tomollo se enfrentaba. Los pocos árboles que llenaban ese lugar daban un aspecto moteado de negro sobre una tierra plateada rodeada de altas sierras, el Valle Negro , lo llamaban, el hogar de los dragones.

El elfo sintió un nudo en el pecho al enfrentar una vez más ese devastador paisaje desprovisto de los altos y abruptos bosques que el tanto amaba. Pero sin duda no era un paisaje horrible, la tierra era de un color blanquecino, casi plateado que parecía imitar el color de una luna llena, pero no se trataba de un desierto a pesar de que ningún río atravesara aquel valle. A lo lejos las sierra estaban pobladas de pinos y sabinas que daban un oscuro color a la tierra plateada , era sin duda la negrura de las sabinas y los matorrales que llenaban de forma dispersa aquel terreno lo que había dado nombre a aquel valle de Valle negro.

Aunque Eriol no disfrutara excesivamente de aquel lugar tenia que reconocer que era el sitio ideal para los dragones. Un dragón no podía vivir entre enormes bosques como los elfos pues los árboles sin duda supondrían un autentico estorbo para sus enormes cuerpos y tampoco vivirían al lado de una gran extensión de agua pues simplemente no necesitaban tanta agua para sobrevivir como las demás razas .

Los dragones eran animales de aire y tierra y aquel lugar era sin duda lo que habían buscado toda su vida, tal vez por eso, casi nunca abandonaban el extenso lugar de paisaje lunar en el que habían convivido durante siglos.

Rompiendo su extraña meditación sobre el paisaje, el elfo se obligo a concentrarse en las dos enormes piedras circulares que marcaban la única entrada al valle de los dragones . Sabía lo que le esperaba cuando las pasara, cinco dragones , cinco guardianes de la puerta se lanzarían contra él impidiéndole el paso, pero¿es que acaso , no había ido allí para hablar con los dragones?

Sin darle mayor importancia atravesó las dos piedras con una de sus sonrisas burlonas¿por qué no admitirlo? Todo aquello le resultaba tremendamente divertido .

Y tal y como lo supuso nada más cruzar aquella puerta invisible tres enorme moles de diferentes colores se materializaron ante él impidiéndole dar un paso más.

Muchas veces se había comparado a los dragones como enormes lagartos con alas, pero esa descripción no llegaba ni a describir la más mínima parte de un dragón. Eran seres enormes con cabezas triangulares de las que partía un cuerpo grande y alargado que termina en una escamosa y fuerte cola y de el sobresalían cuatro enormes garras que podrían haber arrancar un enorme árbol de un solo golpe, además de dos fibrosas alas en su lomo .

Pero lo que muchos no sabían de los dragones es que cada uno tenia tenía un color diferente , por ejemplo los que tenia en frente suyo eran, uno azul , otro marrón y otro blanco y los tres le enseñaban los dientes de forma amenazantes , de la manera en la que lo hubieran hecho tres perros de caza .

- No eres bien recibido elfo- sonó una voz de mujer del dragón azul, a pesar de que este seguía enseñándole sus grandes dientes sin mover su boca.

- Créeme, me he dado cuenta- sonrió burlón a la dragona – Pero e venido hasta aquí por un buena razón...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto el dragón marrón sin mover un gesto de su amenazante rostro.

Pero Eriol no llego a contestar nunca aquella pregunta pues de repente sintió como el frió metal de una espada se colocaba contra su cuello amenazando su vida . Cuando miro hacía abajo, no encontró nada, pero sentía la punta de aquella espada invisible apretarse con suavidad sobre su cuello haciendo una pequeña e insignificante herida que dejo escapar un pequeño hilo de sangre que resbalo por su cuello.

Unos segundos después la espada dejo de ser invisible para volverse completamente visible y cuando Eriol busco frente a él a la persona que lo amenazaba se encontró de cara con un rostro que hacía al menos cincuenta años que no veía. Se trataba de un hombre, casi un muchacho, no parecía tener más de dieciocho años, pero la expresión de sus ojos ámbar sin duda revelaba su verdadera edad. Cualquiera podría haberlo confundido con un elfo debido a sus orejas puntiagudas casi tapadas por su pelo marrón, pero el circulo verdoso en su frente lo descubría como un dragón.

Había otras dos pequeñas cualidades que Eriol nunca había podido olvidar de los dragones, que podían volverse invisibles a voluntad y que nadie nunca había conseguido decidir cual era la verdadera forma de estos , si aquella apariencia casi humana o por el contrario la de las enormes bestias tras aquel muchacho de ojos ámbar, sin embargo si le preguntabas a un dragón te contestaría que las dos formas eran autenticas y que no había nada extraño en ello.

- Buenos días Shaoran – saludo Eriol alegremente ante el muchacho ante él, no parecía tener en cuenta que la espada de este estaba todavía sobre garganta.

El aludido le dedico una mirada fría al tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza la espada contra su cuello sin llegar realmente a cortar la carne del todo .

- Dame una razón para que no te mate aquí y ahora. Maldito ladrón – gruño el dragon con forma humana .

- ¿Por nuestra antigua amistad?- probo, la mirada de odio se acentuó- ¿Por qué no puedes matarme sin la autorización del Consejo?

- El Consejo dicto tu muerte hace cincuenta años- le recordó la dragona azul tras ellos.

Contrariamente a lo esperado Shaoran retiro su espada del cuello del elfo y lo miro con gravedad. La mirada más que la espada hizo tragar saliva al elfo. Eriol tuvo la sensación de que su antiguo amigo iba atravesarlo así que decidió ser rápido con sus palabras .

- Los enanos han desaparecido y los urgalos, has escapado de las montañas- murmuró a toda prisa , pero ninguno de los cuatro dragones pareció tomarle en serio , así que continuo – Y la hemos encontrado ...

- ¡BASTA!- gritó una nueva voz femenina haciéndose oír en la nada y de ella surgió la figura de una mujer morena con el pelo recogido en dos moños y un traje similar al de un guerrero.

La mujer tenia los ojos y la marca de su frente que la identificaba como un dragón tan rojos roja como la sangre.

Todos la miraron con molestia, Eriol no se sorprendió mucho de su intromisión, desde el principio había sentido a cinco dragones .

- Mei Lin – saludo el elfo alegremente al verla – Cuanto tiempo.

La mujer le dedico una mira cargada de odio y se volvió hacia Shaoran.

- Los ancianos sintieron que se aproximaba, quieren que lo lleves ante ellos ... vivo.

Ante las palabras de la mujer los otros cuatro dragones lo miraron cargados de odio y Eriol celebro su suerte con una gran sonrisa que se borro unos instante después con las palabras de Mei Lin .

- Uno, no me gustas, no le gustas a nadie ladrón. Encuato los ancianos terminen contigo te matare y dos intenta meter de nuevo una idea extraña en la cabeza de mi primo y antes de matarte te cortare la lengua – susurró amenazante en su oído cuando paso junto a él, para llegar junto a su primo, Shaoran que la miraba furioso como si ella tuviera la culpa de que él siguiera con vida, cosa que sin duda era cierta .

Eriol, suspiro pesadamente¿cómo podían seguir enfadados con él por aquello¡Habían pasado cincuenta años! Todas las razas perdonaban, los humanos, los elfos y hasta los orgullosos enanos pero un dragón no perdonaba nunca. Y hacía cincuenta años se había atrevido a ofender a la única raza que jamás perdonaría su crimen y eso que solo había robado un objeto sagrado.

Pero no era momento de recordar su pequeño crimen que en su momento lo había condenado a muerte sino que debía centrarse en el presente en la reunión que estaba apunto de ocurrir con los ancianos y en las miradas furiosas de Mei y las heladas de Shaoran .

Tal vez debía haber echo caso a Tomoyo y haber tenido en cuenta que los dragones lo odiaban, tal vez y solo tal vez deberían haber elegido otro emisario .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, como podéis comprobar, sigo viva (ni yo misma me lo explico)

Realmente tengo una excusa razonable para no haber actualizado antes esto, durante el curso tuvo que enfrentarme a selectividad, lo que ya habéis pasado por eso me comprenderéis, y cuando termine y llego el verano me encontré con que no sabia como continuar la historia. No se si ya lo había explicado antes o no, pero tengo una forma extraña de escribir , me siento delante del ordenador y voy escribiendo a la vez que se me ocurre algo , no hay ninguna clase de idea fija en mi cabeza por eso el increíble lío que he montado en este capitulo. Aún asi creo que no ha sido tan malo, ya me diréis .

Ahora hablemos de fic . ¡Al fin me dignado a introducir a Shaoran! Felicidades a los que supusieron que él era el dragón .

Kaho y Toya realmente tienen una niña preciosa y desde luego Magaret le va suponer un problema (creo)

Bueno, como veo que me alargo mucho simplemente me queda agradecer a todos los que me habéis dejado un review . ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Realmente los necesito a la hora de ponerme a escribir .

Solo deciros que no os olvidéis de esta historia ya se que me tardo siglos en actualizar pero es que soy demasiado hiperactiva como para hacer una sola cosa a la vez. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Y ya sabéis todo lo que no os haya gustado decírmelo¡POR FAVOR! Acepto las criticas constructivas .

Yuen Li


End file.
